Babe In Total Control of Herself
by SMKA
Summary: CHAP 5 IS UP! Luhan seorang dosen, sehun adalah mahasiswanya. Kehidupan keluarga chenmin. Baekyeol yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dari luhan. Kaisoo sepasang couple yang sempurna. Sulay yang berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan kris yang mengejar masa lalunya disaat tao sedang mengejarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Babe In Total Control of Herself (BITCH)**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Zhoumi and Henry Lau as Xi Zhoumi and Xi Henry (Mr and Mrs Xi)**

**Do Kyung Soo (Kai girlfriend)**

**Wu Yi Fan **

**Park Chan Yeol as Wu Chan Yeol (Kris younger brother)**

**Cho Kyu Hyun **

**Lee Sung Min (cameo)**

**Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min as Cho Young Min and Cho Kwang Min (Kyuhyun twins son)**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan seorang dosen, sehun adalah mahasiswanya. Kehidupan keluarga chenmin. Baekyeol yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dari luhan. Kaisoo sepasang couple yang sempurna. Sulay yang berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan kris yang mengejar masa lalunya disaat tao sedang mengejarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ GUYS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov**

Namja berkulit pucat ini masih saja setia dengan ketenangan yang dia dapatkan dari alunan music yang tersalur dari headset yang disambungkan pada handphone berwarna hitam itu. Dia terus terlarut bagaikan tak perduli dengan keributan yang sedang berada didekatnya. Apa sebegitu menikmatinyakah dirinya? Ah tapi mungkin juga tidak mengingat dia sekarang sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak yeoja yang terus saja meneriakkan namanya berharap dia akan sekedar mengalihkan perhatiannya atau paling tidak sekedar memalinhkan wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada yeoja-yeoja nan sempurna ini. Tapi sayang namja berkulit pucat ini tidak tertarik pada mereka semua, tidak satupun. Dia terus saja menikmati perannya sebagai pangeran yang sedang dikelilingi oleh para selirnya atau mungkin dia sedang berkhayal menjadi seorang actor terkenal yang sekarang sedang dikelilingi oleh fans fanatiknya. Ah entahlah yang pasti tanpa harus menjadi seorang pangeran ataupun actor seorang Oh Se Hoon tetap dapat merasakan berada diposisi mereka. Yap kalian benar, namanya adalah Oh Se Hoon, atau orang terdekatnya biasa memanggilnya sehun, ataupun cadel ah tidak yang berani memanggilnya cadel hanya seorang teman seperjuangannya atau jaman sekarang orang-orang biasa menyebutnya "Sahabat". Sehun bukan berasal dari kalangan konglomerat seperti kai –sahabatnya- dia juga bukan sedang berada dimasa-masa senior high school dimana dia berada ditingkat bisa dikatakan masa-masa remaja. Dia sudah terlalu puas dimasa itu, dimasa dimana dia bisa mendapatkan segala yang diinginkannya dengan sangat mudah, semudah menjentik jari. Dimasa itu dimana dia sudah puas dengan dunia, semua hal didunia telah dia cicipi tolong dicatat ya SEMUANYA itu berarti mulai dari hal positif dan negative yang terkecil sampai hal positif dan negative yang terbesar. Dia melakukannya bersama kai tentu saja, dan sekarang sehun maupun kai sudah berada ditingkat universitas berada disemester lima.

Tapi sepertinya nasib dia masih tidak jauh berbeda dengan masa dimana dia merasa saat mereka berada ditingkat senior high school. Dia masih dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja yang menganggap dirinya sangatlah sempurna sampai mendeskripsikan bahwa mereka hanya untuk sehun seorang. Tapi berbeda dengan sehun, bagi sehun yang cocok untuknya hanya gadis yang dia raih dengan usahanya, dengan keringatnya dan tentu saja dengan kerja kerasnya. Karena sehun tipikal namja yang sangat menghargai kerja keras dirinya, dia juga tipikal orang yang menghargai dirinya melebihi apapun. Jika dia mendapatkan sesuatu dengan usahanya maka dengan sendirinya dia akan mempertahankan hal itu sampai kapanpun. Ini dia terapkan dalam segala hal, formal maupun informal, batin maupun fisik, material maupun non material dan termasuk juga cinta.

Tapi sayang sekali sampai saat ini nasib baik belum mau menyapanya. Jauh berbeda dengan temannya kai yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang membuat dirinya lupa akan masa remaja dan mulai serius menjalani hubungan itu, kai seorang konglomerat itu berpacaran dengan seorang princess cantik yang dia temui saat acara makan malam antar perusahaan milik keluarganya. Sempurna? Ya sangat sempurna bagi segelintir orang termasuk sehun tapi tidak bagi kai. Kai mendapatkan kekasihnya itu dengan susah payah, bahkan jika mungkin darah yang menggantikan titik keringat yang menemani dirinya saat mengejar yeojanya itu ya mungkin dia sudah mati konyol karena cinta saat ini. Tapi bagi sehun maupun kai mati konyol karena seseorang yang mereka perjuangkan itu adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak ternilai dan tidak terbayarkan oleh apapun.

Jika kai sudah mendapatkan calon istrinya bagaimana dengan sehun?

Dia belum menemukannya, dia masih terdiam disini dan menunggu seberapa besar yeoja-yeoja konyol itu akan berkorban hanya demi dirinya. Dia hanya memainkan love Frisbee-nya dan menonton seberapa tinggi yeoja-yeoja itu akan berusaha untuk menggapainya dan kembali berlari padanya dengan Frisbee ditangannya dengan harapan sehun akan menciumnya atau sekedar mengacak rambutnya atau mungkin juga akan memainkan hidung mancungnya dengan milik yeoja itu.

Tapi sayangnya sehun tidak seperti itu, saat dia melempar love Frisbee-nya dengan ketinggian rendah dan yeoja itu mengambilnya. Lalu sehun akan terus melemparnya lagi lagi lagi dan lagi sampai ketinggiannya tidak terbatas, dan saat itu terjadi sehun hanya menganggap yeoja ini hanya pantas untuk diajak bermain tidak untuk hubungan jangka panjang, dan setelah yeoja itu kelelahan dan mulai mengeluh akan lemparan sehun maka saat itu juga sehun akan mulai mengambil langkah mundur dan perlahan meninggalkan yeoja itu.

Yang diatas itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan, tapi yang sering terjadi pada sehun adalah seperti ini. Saat seorang yeoja pada akhirnya menyatakan cinta pada sehun, sehun akan dengan segera menerimanya. Tapi ketahuilah sehun menerimanya bukan karena dia mencintainya tapi dia punya list tersendirinya dalam memilih pasangan. Dan saat yeoja sudah berani menyatakan cintanya, sehun akan mencek list dalam kolom "Point minus Pertama". Dan setelahnya sehun sudah bisa menebak kemana arah percintaan ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kearah dirinya yang mendominasi hubungan itu. Dan selanjutnya dia hanya akan ada tulisan seperti dibawah ini

Murahan – CHECKED

Penurut – CHECKED

Cengeng – CHECKED

Cinta Mati – CHECKED

Matre – CHECKED

Pengekang - CHECKED

Dan kata-kata yang lainnya hanya sehun yang tau namun yang pasti diakhir dia akan menulis.

[nama yeoja itu] CADANGAN 1

Dan ketahuilah bahwa dibuku tersembunyi-nya ini tidak hanya ada nama satu yeoja tapi beribu-ribu nama. Setelah sehun bisa terlepas dari satu per satu cadangannya dia mulai membakar buku jaman sma-nya itu.

Kali ini dia lelah menulis atau bisa dikatakan mendata yeoja-yeoja yang pada akhirnya dibawah lembar bagian yeoja itu hanya tertulis _"Mati bunuh diri / masuk rumah sakit jiwa"_ setelah dia sudah pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia lelah memainkan yeoja, tentu saja tidak, dia adalah seorang namja yang dilahirkan untuk memburu dan yeoja adalah buruannya. Saat ini dia tetap dengan agenda mendatanya tapi dia sudah pindah haluan, kali ini bukan cadangan lagi yang akan dia tulis tapi buruannya oke I mean the real buruannya. Yeoja yang ia ingin diakhir lembar buku bagian yeoja itu akan ditulis _"telah menjadi istri"_ bukan lagi hal-hal negative yang membuatnya sangat malas dan sangat terbiasa menulisnya dilembar demi lembar bukunya. Dia ingin yang berbeda kali ini, tapi sayangnya dia belum mendapatkan yang berbeda itu, jiwa perburunya belum menemukan rusa berkulit emas yang selalu dikejar oleh pemburu lain juga. Ah tapi jangan salah, buku miliknya boleh saja masih kosong tapi dia masih tetap mencari. Tentu saja orang semacam oh sehun tidak semudah itu menyerah hanya karena dia belum juga mendapatkan buruannya yang tepat. Dia saja bisa bertahan _"kelaparan"_ mulai dari masuk universitas sampai sekarang, dan dia ingin dipuaskan oleh buruan yang sedang dia cari bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ah oke kita kembali ketempat dimana sehun masih saja setia dengan music ditelinganya, sampai pada akhirnya ada seorang yeoja yang dengan berani merampas hanphone milik sehun berserta earphone-nya yang sontak membuat sehun bangkit dan melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya. Oke saat ini dia mulai membukanya matanya dan melihat yeoja itu, yeoja dengan surai sebahu dan pakaian rapi khas dosen. Memakai kacamata berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat cocok diwajah mungilnya, ah jangan lupakan surainya yang beraturan mengarah kedalam (macemnya bob gitu rambutnya) membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat kecil.

'_Imut'_ hanya satu kata itu yang ada dibenak sehun saat ini. Dia cantik berbeda dari semua yeoja yang pernah sehun lihat, tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dibenaknya saat ini _'siapa dia?'_ ya hanya itu. Sehun tidak bengong apalagi terpesona melihat yeoja itu tapi sehun tetap pada poker face-nya. Sudah berkali-kali dia menangani yeoja jadi harga dirinya terlalu berharga hanya untuk menunjukan wajah terpesonanya itu.

Yeoja itu hanya membuang nafasnya kasar layaknya frustasi "ini hari pertama saya mengajar dikelasmu, saya punya peraturan sendiri saat mengajar dan salah satu peraturannya adalah semua murid wajib memperhatikan saya saat saya menyampaikan materi" jelas yeoja itu dengan lantang.

Ah dari perkenalannya sekarang dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah dosen baru disini. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menanggapi ucapan dosen barunya itu.

Dosen baru itu tidak menanggapi ekspresi sehun dan malah jalan menuju kedepan kelas "saya mau bertanya, apakah saat mendengarkan music anda dapat mendengar suara saya dan mengerti apa yang saya sampaikan saat anda menutupi telinga anda dengan alat ini?" Tanya dosen itu dengan mengangkat earphone milik sehun.

Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berada dalam kelas itu menggelengkan kepalanya layaknya berkata _'tidak'_ untuk pertanyaan dosen imut itu tapi kecuali kai dan sehun. Dosen itu melihat lalu kembali berjalan mendekati kai dan sehun yang sangat kebetulan berada dibangku yang bersebelahan "kalian berdua tidak setuju?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sangat santai. Kai maupun sehun hanya saling melempar pandang lalu mengarahkan pandangannya untuk melihat kearah dosen itu, dosen itu yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi hanya mengembalikan handphone dan earphone milik sehun "sekarang kalian berdua pakai earphone dan lakukan apa yang tadi anda lakukan sepanjang pelajaran saya, kita buktikan teori kalian bahwa bahkan dalam keadaan menyumpal telinga kalian dengan music dan kalian akan tetap dapat mengerti materi yang saya sampaikan jika kalian tertangkap tidak mendengarkan music atau melepaskan earphone kalian, detik itu juga pintu terbuka lebar untuk kalian" perintahnya, dengan itu kai mulai mengeluarkan handphone dan earphonenya, lalu mulai bersiap mengikuti jejak sehun.

Kai dan sehun mulai menyetel lagu tetapi arah matanya tetap tertuju pada guru itu, namun sayang dosen itu menerangkan segalanya dengan lisan tanpa tulisan satupun, sepertinya dosen itu memang sengaja menjebak sehun dan kai.

Kai dan sehun mulai jengah dan mulai menatap jam yang berada didepan ruang kelas itu, sudah empat jam mata kuliah dia habiskan dengan mendengarkan music, bahkan sekarang sehun sudah mulai mencharge handphone. Saat kantuk mulai mendera keduanya tiba-tiba dosen yeoja itu berjalan kearahnya lalu membebaskan earphone dari telinga keduanya. Sehun dan kai menghemparkan nafas lega.

Dosen itu mulai tertawa pahit "oke pertanya pertama untuk membuktikan teori kalian" serunya memulai. Mendengar itu sehun dan kai kembali bangkit dan mulai menyimak apa pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh dosen baru itu "siapa nama saya? Apa mata kuliah yang saja ajarkan? Dan materi apa yang tadi saya sampaikan? Tiga pertanyaan simple yang semua orang diruangan ini pasti bisa jawab" serunya dengan tatapan yang biasa.

Sehun dan kai hanya saling menatap dan mulai menundukan kepalanya. Dosen itu ikut menunduk "kalian tidak tau?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Lalu sehun dan kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dosen itu ikut menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mulai kedepan kelas dan berdiri disana.

"oke karena kedua teman tercinta kita ada yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, jadi apakah anda youngmin-ssi bersedia membantu teman anda untuk menjawab ketiga pertanyaan saya tadi?" Tanya dengan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah youngmin, salah satu mahasiswa dikelas itu.

Youngmin yang merasa terpanggil lalu bangkit dari kursinya "ne sonsaengnim, namanya adalah Xi Lu Han, mengajari mata kuliah perpajakan dan yang tadi sudah disampaikan adalah pengantar pajak" ucapnya lalu youngmin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kai dan sehun, sehun dan kai mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa suara yang ditangkap oleh youngmin dan dibalas oleh anggukan.

"oke youngmin-ssi anda boleh kembali duduk" perintah dosen yang kita ketahui namanya adalah luhan. Youngmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali duduk dikursinya "oke kalian semua boleh pulang kecuali anda berdua, saya masih ingin kalian berdua berada diruangan ini" seru luhan dengan suara lantangnya.

Jurusan sehun dan kai hari ini hanyalah ada mata kuliah satu yaitu mata kuliah yang disampaikan oleh luhan tadi. Semuanya mulai membungkukkan badannya kearah luhan lalu bergegas keluar ruangan menyisakan sehun dan kai didalamnya.

Luhan mulai menarik kursi dan menempatkannya tepat berada diantara mereka –kai dan sehun- " jadi apa kalian mengerti mengapa tadi saya menyuruh anda untuk memperhatikan saya?" Tanya luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh sehun dan kai. Sehun mulai membuka bukunya "Karena anda adalah seorang dosen dan materi yang anda sampaikan adalah materi perpajakan" seru sehun.

Luhan kembali mengangguk "lalu saya mau bertanya lagi, apa jurusan kalian diuniversitas ini?" Tanya luhan kembali. Kali ini kai yang mulai membuka mulutnya "jurusan perpajakan" serunya dengan nada lemas.

Lagi lagi luhan menganggukan kepalanya "kalau begitu apa kesimpulan dari semuanya?" Tanya luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat penasaran. Kali ini kembali sehun yang membuka mulutnya "itu berarti sonsaengnim adalah sonsaengnim paling berpengaruh dijurusan perpajakan dan …" belum sempat sehun melanjutkan ucapannya kai sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "dan mata kuliah yang sonsaengnim sampaikan termasuk dalam mata kuliah produktif dalam jurusan kami" lanjut kai.

Luhan hanya tersenyum "tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, saya hanya ingin memberi kalian pelajaran, lalu apakah cara saya berhasil?" Tanya luhan lagi.

Sehun dan kai mengangguk "sangat berhasil membuat kita tertingal 8 jam mata pelajaran dengan sia-sia" seru keduanya dengan wajah masam.

Luhan menepuk bahu kedua-nya "saya berada diuniversitas ini pada hari rabu dan jum'at, kalian bisa menemui saya kapanpun kalian tidak mengerti materi yang saya sampai, tapi untuk saat ini sangat disayangkan saya sangat terburu-buru masih banyak materi yang harus saya siapkan, jadi saya duluan" pamit luhan lalu bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil tas ransel berbulu warna coklat miliknya lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan meninggalkan sehun dan kai berdua.

Sehun masih tertunduk begitupun dengan kai sampai pada akhirnya ada seorang yeoja berambut merah panjang, berkulit putih bersih, memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru yang dipadukan dengan celana jean dan juga sepatu hugh heels yang berwarna senada dengan kemeja yang dia kenakan. Yeoja masuk kedalam ruangan lalu duduk dikursi tempat luhan duduk tadi. Melihat tingkat kedua namja dihadapannya Do Kyung Soo kekasih Kai hanya terbingung "hey waeyo Sehun-ah jonginiie?" tanyanya kepada kedua namja itu.

Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya "setelah ini jatuh reputasi kita sebagai mahasiswa tercerdas dikalangan para dosen" serunya lalu Kai mulai membuka mulutnya "ne cadel, setelah ini seluruh dosen akan menilai kita dengan setitik hal negatif" timpalnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat kedua "hey sehun-ah, jonginiie sebenarnya kalian itu kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi.

Kai mulai mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatap kekasihnya itu "tadi kami melewatkan 8 jam mata kuliah hanya dengan mendengarkan music" seru kai, lalu sehun mulai membuka mulutnya lagi "dosen baru itu benar-benar tau cara mengajar yang baik, dan bahkan hal itu terjadi sebagai hukuman bagi kita" timpal sehun dan kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara lagi "siapa dosen itu?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"dosen baru" jawab kai, "namanya Xi Lu Han" timpal sehun.

Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membulatkan matanya "MWO?!" serunya dengan suara tinggui membuat kai maupun sehun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kyungsoo. "waeyo? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya sehun.

"kalian tidak mengenal luhan? Sungguh? Hey ayolah kalian adalah pangeran kampus dan kalian juga bad boy sekaligus mahasiswa terjenius dikampus ini, sangat mustahil kalian tidak mengenal seorang Xi Lu Han" jelas kyungsoo miris.

Sehun dan kai hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan. Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya "memangnya siapa itu Xi Lu Han seberapa berpengaruhnya dikampus ini sampai-sampai mahasiswi macam dirimu yang hanya hidup dilaboratorium saja mengetahui seorang Xi Lu Han itu?" seru sehun dengan nada sedikit penasaran dan kesal. Kai angkat bicara "dan lebih parah-nya aku yang sangat hafal seluruh yeoja maupun namja dikampus ini bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaan seorang Xi Lu Han itu" serunya dengan nada mengejek.

"oke biar aku ceritakan, aku memang tidak terkenal dan jarang bersosialisasi diuniversitas ini tapi aku tau siapa luhan itu, dia sangat-sangat terkenal diuniversitas ini" jawab kyungsoo

"kenapa dia bisa sangat terkenal?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

Kyungsoo mulai berdehem pelan sebelum memulai cerita tentang dosen baru itu yang sepertinya akan sangat panjang itu "Xi Lu Han atau yang biasa kita kenal Luhan adalah yeoja berdarah china kelahiran tahun 1990 ini adalah putri dari Xi Zhoumi dan Xi Henry .." kyungsoo menelan ludah sesaat ".. dia tinggal dikorea seorang diri, dia kabur dari china sekitar enam tahun yang lalu tepat saat kedua orang tua-nya bercerai, dan pilihan luhan adalah pergi dari rumahnya dan merantau kenegara kita ini, dia tidak mengerti bahasa korea saat itu, dia belajar bahasa korea secara otodidak lalu dia mulai merintis karirnya sekitar empat bulan setelah dia sampai dikorea …" kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam sedangkan sehun dan kai serius memperhatikan "… karena kecerdasannya dia diterima disalah satu senior high school sebagai tenaga pengajar dan mulai saat itu dia mulai mengajar dalam mata pelajaran akuntansi, namun tidak hanya itu dia juga membuka les private bagi murid elementary maupun junior high school dihari sabtu juga minggu …" kyungsoo menelan ludahnya lagi "... dia terus menekuni pekerjaannya sampai pada saat empat tahun lalu dia mulai berfikir untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda selama dua tahun itu…" kyungsoo kembali mengambil nafas dalam "… dan kalian tau, dia melanjutkan kuliahnya diUniversitas kita ini diSEOUL University jurusan perpajakan, menurut gossip yang tersebar dulu kedua orang tua-nya pun keluaran dari universitas ini, SEOUL University…" kyungsoo menatap kerah sehun dan kai "terkejut?" Tanya kyungsoo. Kai dan sehun hanya mengangguk dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka ".. itu belum seberapa, ada yang lebih mengagetkan…" seru kyungsoo ..

"… luhan itu baru saja diwisuda seminggu lalu dari universitas ini sebagai mahasiswa tingkat sarjana satu, dia menjadi lulusan terbaik dan berkat kejeniusannya dia juga langsung ditarik pihak universitas untuk mengajar mata pelajaran perpajakan dijurusan kalian ini, ya yang juga jurusan dia dulu dan sekarang dia juga sedang kembali berkuliah melanjutkan pendidikan sarjana dua-nya namun sayang dia tidak melanjutkan diuniversitas ini, dia melanjutkan study-nya diSM University …" jelas kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya mengambil minuman dari dalam tasnya dan meminumnya.

Kai dan sehun membelalakan matanya "MWO?!" seru keduanya membuat kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya "yap benar sekali, SM University, universitas swasta yang cukup diperhitungan yang banyak orang rela mengorbankan waktu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mencoba tes masuknya"

Kai dan sehun masih terbengong mendengar penjelasan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua dan menarik tangan kai "dongengnya sudah habis jadi sekarang saatnya kita pulang jonginiie bye sehun" tanpa menunggu jawaban sehun, kai dan kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya dikelas.

Setelah sadar sehun kemudian mengembil sebuah buku tulis dari dalam tasnya lalu mulai menulis :

Xi Lu Han

Cerdas – CHECKED

Mandiri – CHECKED

Oke lihatlah sehun sudah mulai menyorot buruannya, memang baru dua point yang tertulis disana tapi aku yakin point-point itu akan terus bertambah.

~^0^~

Yeoja bersurai sebahu itu terus saja melangkahkan kakinya dalam tempo yang dapat dikatakan cepat itu. dia trus melirik arloji yang melingkar manis ditangan sebelah kanan-nya itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri itu. Dia adalah Xi Lu Han, yeoja yang menjabat sebagai dosen baru untuk materi perpajakan itu terus berjalan meninggalkan SEOUL University tempat dia mengajar. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan oleh luhan atau mungkin ada hal lain, ah entahlah yang dia tau sekarang dia terus menatap arloji ditangannya dengkan kaki yang terus berjalan dan …

BRUG

"aduh" gumam luhan yang sekarang sedang mendarat dengan tidak manisnya dilantai. Luhan baru saja menabrak seorang namja yang sekarang keadaannya terlihat jauh berbeda dengan luhan. Namja itu berdiri tegap sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah luhan seakan menawarkan bantuan untuk luhan, tentu dengan senang hati luhan menerimanya.

Namja yang ditabrak luhan hanya meminta maaf pada luhan, "ah aniyo gwenchanayo kyuhyun-ssi" balas luhan kepada namja yang kita ketahui bernama kyuhyun itu.

"sepertinya anda terburu-buru sekali luhan"

Luhan hanya tekekeh mendengar-nya "ah iya saya memang sangat terburu-buru kyu ahjussi" balasnya dengan perkataann yang menghangat daripada yang tadi itu. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu tenaga pengajar diuniversitas ini sama seperti luhan. Jika luhan adalah dosen mata kuliah perpajakan, kyuhyun adalah dosen mata kuliah Statistika. Selain itu luhan dan kyuhyun sudah lumayan lama kenal, kyuhyun adalah teman sepermainan eomma dan appa luhan. Kyuhyun dulu adalah junior dari Xi Zoumi appa luhan sedangkan eomma luhan –henry- adalah teman baik Sungmin yang tidak lain adalah istri dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengenal luhan sejak luhan masih sangat kecil, luhan juga dekat dengan Cho Young Min begitupun Cho Kwang Min yang tidak lain adalah aegya kembar kyuhyun sekaligus mahasiswa luhan.

"baiklah sepertinya kau memang sangat terburu-buru jadi kita bisa berbincang lain kali"

Luhan hanya mengerutkan keningnya menanggapi perkataan kyuhyun "bicara? Lain kali?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah luhan "tentang pengalamanmu menjadi dosen disini, sepertinya tadi ada hal menarik yang terjadi dihari pertama kau mengajar"

Luhan kembali terkekeh "ah itu, ahjussi pasti mengetahui ini dari sikembar"

Kyuhyun hanya kembali menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengiyakan penyataan luhan barusan "lihatlah arloji ditanganmu terus berjalan" seru kyuhyun diikuti dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah tangan luhan.

Luhan tersadar kemudian menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan mulai membungkukan badannya kerah kyuhyun "ah kau benar ahjussi, aku harus ke perpustakaan diSM University untuk mengambil beberapa buku sebagai bahan mengerjakan tugasku dan sialnya tugas itu harus dikumpulkan besok, anyeong ahjussi" serunya lalu berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kyuhyun dan meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri dilorong sekolah itu.

"APPAAAA" terdengar teriakan diikuti dengan derap langkah kaki dua orang yang sedang berlari dari arah belakang kyuhyun, kyuhyun tidak kaget maupun menoleh karena tanpa melakukan hal itu pun kyuhyun sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu.

Dalam hitungan detik kyuhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan dua orang dari arah kana maupun kiri. "jangan berteriak dilorong kalian tau itu menggangggu kelas lain" kyuhyun dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya.

Kwangmin maupun youngmin yang sedang memeluk appanya itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "appa tadi kita mencari appa keruangan appa tapi tidak ada jadi kita mencari-cari appa takut-takut kalau appa meninggalkan kita" seru yeoja manis berambut hitam legam panjang –kwangmin- dengan nada yang sangat manja membuatnya terdengar sangat lucu "ne appa benar kata kwang kalau appa meninggalkan kita itu berarti kita harus pulang berdua saja" lanjut namja berambut blonde –youngmin- yang berada disampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh "kalian sudah cukup besar untuk pulang sendiri bukan?" balas kyuhyun dengan evil smile-nya.

"yak setega itukah appa pada kita eoh?" seru kwangmin dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Youngmin dan kyuhyun hanya tertawa membalas pernyataan kwangmin "kalau kita ditinggal lagi oleh appa itu tandanya kita harus kembali berjuang untuk naik kereta my beloved sister" goda youngmin diikuti dengan dirinya yang mencubit pipi kembarannya itu.

"lalu kita harus berdiri sepanjang perjalanan lagi?" sahut kwangmin.

Youngmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar yang tetap terpatri diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengacak surai kedua aegyanya untuk menanggapi ucapan kwangmin maupun youngmin "hari ini appa tidak membawa mobil jadi kita naik kereta, tidak apa bukan kwang young?" seru kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh youngmin sedangkan kwangmin malah terlihat bersedih "kwang tidak kuat berdiri appa" serunya dengan nada lemah.

Youngmin hanya kembali mengacak surai hitam milik kembaran imutnya ini "nanti aku akan belari masuk kedalamnya agar dapat duduk untukmu kwang" jawabnya diikuti dengan senyuman manis.

Kwangmin mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan diarahkannya untuk melihat manik mata coklat milik youngmin "jinjja?" tanyanya memastikan. Youngmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya "ne yakso" jawabnya. Kwangmin mulai meloncat-loncat menaggapi ucapan youngmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kedua aegyanya "nah sekarang kajja kita pulang, pasti eommamu sudah masak makan malam untuk kita" ajak kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan mendahului aegya kembarnya itu.

"ne jja" seru kwangmin dan youngmin bersamaan.

~^0^~

Sehun masih saja terdiam dicafe bubble dekat apartmentnya. Sehun bukan sedang menunggu seseorang ataupun sedang ada rencana dicafe ini. Dia hanya terbiasa untuk mengunjungi café ini setiap ada tugas. Tugas? Tunggu tunggu bukankah hari ini luhan tidak memberinya tugas jadi secara otomatis sehun tidak memiliki tugas namun ada satu bab materi perpajakan yang harus dia pelajari otodidak. Sesaat teringat kejadian yang terjadi dikampus tadi membuat sehun tidak berhenti untuk menyalahi dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan berdua dengan kai. Bejuta sumpah serapah sudah berhasil keluar dari mulut sehun melalui bibir tipisnya yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri tentu. Sehun dan kai adalah pangeran kampus. Mereka pandai, tampan, berkecukupan, modis, dan mereka dapat tergolong namja-namja perfect bagi kalangan beberapa yeoja namun tidak semua yeoja sependapat dengan teori ini.

Sehun masih setia dengan earphone ditelinganya yang menyalurkan music dari handphone bermerk diatas meja itu. Sedangkan sehun masih focus membaca buku yang sekarang berada dikedua tangannya itu. Ditemani dengan segelas bubble tea rasa coklat sehun terus terlarut dalam kata demi kata dibuku itu. "aish ini, babo sehun" kata-kata itu terus saja keluar dari mulut sehun. Betapa sehun merutuki kebodohannya hari ini.

Sehun mulai jengah dan sedikit menyerah dengan materi yang sedang dirinya coba telan itu. Dia mulai menemukan jalan buntu pada fikirannya "aish bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat mengerti materi ini" gumam sehun bermonolog ria dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan membuka earphone ditelinganya seakan membiarkan otaknya berjalan seraya mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan "tentu saja berlajar dengan orang tepat, tapi siapa orang yang tepat itu?" gumamnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri "youngmin? Ya benar youngmin" serunya lalu membuka kedua matanya, yap selain kai dan sehun diSEOUL University ada dua orang lagi yang dapat diperhitungkan keberadaan dan kecerdasannya yaitu si kembar aegya dari dosen statistika yang terkenal killer itu mereka adalah Cho Young Min dan Cho Kwang Min. Namun tak lama kemudian dia –sehun- kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi "tidak tidak, kalau aku berurusan dengan youngmin sudah pasti appa-nya mengetahui dan aku lebih baik menjadi bodoh seumur hidupku atau bahkan aku lebih memilih menjadi mahasiswa abadi diSEOUL University daripada aku harus beurusan dengan dosen statistika itu" gumamnya kembali memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia mulai berifkir jalan keluar yang tepat.

"apa aku harus mengunjungi luhan sonsaengnim saja hari ini?" tanyanya lagi namun raut wajah kecewa kembali muncul "sayangnya aku tidak mengetahui dimana luhan sonsaengnim tinggal". Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya lalu bergumam "apa besok aku harus menemuinya diSM University dan memintanya mengajariku materi yang kulewatkan tadi?" lalu sehun bangkit dengan wajah berseri-seri membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung café melihat kearahnya, bukan melihat dengan tatapan bingung namun dengan tatapan berseri sama sepertinya. Ibaratnya kapan lagi melihat wajah orang tampan tersenyum begitu manis.

Dengan semangat sehun langsung mengemasi semua barang-barangnya kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba saja pandangan sehun terhenti pada satu objek yang berada didalam café itu juga. Sontak sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan café itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju objek yang berhasil membuatnya terpesona itu. Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai tepat berdiri dimeja pojok dari café bubble tea ini, dia tepat berdiri didepan seorang yeoja besurai sebahu dengan aksen kacamata berwarna merah yang bertengger manis diwajahnya. Arah pandangan yeoja itu terus tertuju pada benda persegi tepat didepannya (re : notebook) dia terus asik dengan acara mengetiknya dan sesekali melihat kearah buku cetak yang berada disamping notebooknya itu. Dia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran sehun dihadapannya, dia terus saja asik dengan kegiatannya sambil sesekali dia mengeluarkan beberapa bait lirik yang sehun yakin itu adalah lirik dari lagu yang bergema ditelingannya melalui notebook yang disalurkan melalui earphone merah yang sedang ada ditelinganya itu.

Sehun tidak berniat mengganggu aktifitas yeoja ini sampai akhirnya sang yeoja yang merasa diperhatikan itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri didepan mejanya itu. Sontak yeoja itu tersentak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, dia melepas sebelah earphonenya "ah kau, aish siapa namamu saya lupa, silahkan duduk" serunya dengan nada rendah

Sehun terdiam dan duduk dihadapannya, dia tidak mampu berkata apapun karena degup jantungnya mulai sangat tidak beraturan "maafkan saya, saya bukan seseorang yang bisa menghafal nama seseorang saya hanya bisa mengingat wajahnya, jadi namamu?" lanjut luhan namun tidak dengan menatap kearah sehun, tatapan tetap penuh terhadap notebook dan buku cetaknya itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian memanggil pelayan café untuk kembali memesan bubble tea rasa coklat kesukaannya dan juga satu bubble tea yang mirip dengan yang luhan pesan.

Luhan tidak banyak berkomentar karena baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah tugasnya selesai, hanya itu. Sehun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya seperti tadi "sebegitu beratkah pekerjaaan sonsaengnim?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan luhan, sehun malah membuat sebuah pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas itu diluar konteks pertanyaan luhan. Luhan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan sehun malah tertawa "tidak, karena aku menjalaninya dengan ikhlas, ini pilihanku dan ini hidupku jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab atas itu bukan?" jawabnya pasti diikuti dengan senyuman manis yang tepatri diwajah mungilnya, membuat sehun terpesona dibuatnya kalau saja harga dirinya tidak menahan dirinya sehun mungkin saat ini sudah berdiri dan bertepuk tangan kearah luhan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "begitu" jawabnya singkat.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu kembali terlarut dalam pekerjaannya. Sehun yang melihat itu tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan luhan, biarlah dirinya menunggu beberapa menit atau mungkin lebih sampai luhan selesai baru dia akan memulai sebuah percakapan dengan pujaan hatinya ini. Dia –luhan- mulai mengetik dan melihat lagi buku cetaknya yang bisa dikatakan sama tebalnya dengan sebuah kamus. Tak lama handphone luhan yang berada diatas meja berdering sontak sehun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah handphone yang sedang menerima panggilan masuk itu, namun bebeda dengan keadaan sehun, luhan malah tidak menghiraukannya dan malah meneruskan kegiatan mengetiknya.

"sonsaengnim .." belum sempat sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, luhan sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "biarkan saja dulu, tak perduli seberapa pentingnya telfon itu bagiku tetapi tetap saja dia menelfon disaat yang tidak tepat" jawabnya dengan enteng. Sehun hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan luhan "tapi sonsaengnim …" serunya lagi namun kali ini luhan berdecak menanggapinya "apalagi? Kubilang biarkan saja dulu, aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku dan fokusku adalah untuk mengerjakan tugasku" jawabnya tegas namun pandangannya tetap terfokus pada tugas dihadapannya.

Sehun kembali melihat kearah hanphone luhan yang terus berdering itu lalu tatapan beralih pada luhan yang tidak bergeming bahkan sepertinya dia tidak terusik sedikit pun dengan suara dering handphonenya. Dia tetap dapat memfokuskan pikirannya pada tugas, luhan yang merasa diperhatikan oleh sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu tangannya meraih handphone yang berdering itu, dan setelahnya dia sodorkan kehadapan sehun "kalau kau memang terganggu dengan bunyi handphone ini kau bisa mengangkatnya lalu katakaa pada sipenelfon bahwa dia menelfon disaat yang sangat tidak tepat" seru luhan seraya memusatkan pandangannya kepada sehun. Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh luhan barusan, raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Sehun tidak bergeming dia tidak mengambil tawaran luhan untuk mengangkat panggilan masuknya, tentu saja tidak, namja manapun pasti menolak apalagi mengingat luhan adalah dosennya membuat sehun semakin ragu untuk mengangkatnya lagipula siapa dirinya? Siapa sehun dimana luhan? Itu juga salah satu faktor sehun tidak ingin mengangkat telfon masuk dihandphone luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali menaruh handphonenya, dia kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada tugas didepannya "aku hanya tidak suka bila sedang melakukan sesuatu diganggu, itu membuat konsentrasiku terpecah" jelasnya lalu dia mengetik lagi "hah finally done" serunya lalu menutup buku tebal dihadapannya diikuti dengan notebooknya yang juga ditutup. Luhan memasukkan barang-barangnya itu kedalam tas punggung berwarna coklat milik yang dia taruh dibangku tepat disebelah tempat dia duduk. Setelah rapi luhan melipat kedua tangannya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sehun "lalu?" Tanya membuat sehun terhenti dari aktifitas melihat gerak-gerak luhan itu.

Sehun hanya menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan luhan, luhan yang mengerti raut wajah itu hanya menghempaskan nafasnya panjang "namamu" jawabnya singkat. Sehun hanya ber'o' ria "Oh Se Hoon, mahasiswa SEOUL University jurusan perpajakan" jawabnya pasti. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya namun belum sempat dia mengutarakan ucapannya sehun sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsi percakapan itu "sudah ingat?" tanyanya dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya. Luhan lalu tertawa lantang "oh kau adalah salah satu dari dua ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat mengejek. Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya "aku? ?" Tanyanya lagi.

Luhan hanya tertawa "yap " sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi panggilan luhan kepada dirinya. Sehun terus tertawa entah kenapa berada didekat luhan tidak sama saat berdekatan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sudah pernah dia kencani, rasanya berbeda. Rasa hangat ini serta rasa nyaman yang luhan salurkan sangat berpengaruh besar pada diri sehun. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan berbeda oleh sehun lalu menghentikan acara tertawanya "kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? apa kau baru pertama kali melihat yeoja secantik diriku sampai-sampai kau terpesona begitu" seru luhan dilanjutkan dengan suara tawanya yang sangat lepas.

Sehun kembali dari alam sadarnya setelah mendengar penuturan luhan "aish kau ini sonsaengnim, PD-mu itu sudah terlalu tinggi" serunya dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Luhan menghentikan acara tertawanya "oke-oke mian, ah satu lagi ini bukan diuniversitas jadi berhenti memanggilku sonsaengnim, kau tau wajahku masih sangat pantas untuk kau panggil luhan" serunya dengan nada sedikit berbisik. Sehun hanya tertawa kembali "luhan? Bagaimana kalau noona saja?" Tanya sehun seakan memberikan panawaran kepada luhan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "noona? Tidak tidak aku terlalu muda untuk dipanggil noona, tolong panggil aku luhan saja" sehun mulai tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan "kau itu lebih tua dariku noona jadi mana mungkin aku memanggilmu hanya dengan sebutan nama saja" seru sehun dengan nada sedikit frustasi. Raut wajah luhan berubah menjadi serius "umur hanya sebuah angka bagiku, ah tapi baiklah aku kalah, untuk kali ini perdebatan kau yang memenangkannya tuan oh sehun" seru luhan dengan menampilkan senyuman lebarnya lagi.

Sehun kembali tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan luhan. Tiba-tiba luhan melirik arloji ditangan kanannya "ah sehun-ssi ada apa tadi menyapaku?" Tanya luhan. Sehun kemudian tersadar lalu menepuk keningnya sendiri "ah mianhae saya lupa, jadi begini, tadi saya tertinggal delapan jam pelajaran perpajakan .." belum sempat sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, luhan sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "oh arraseo" serunya lalu mengeluarkan buku cetak dari dalam tasnya.

Sehun hanya terbengong melihat tingkah luhan yang seakan mengerti apa yang ingin sehun katakan dan sehun maksud "kau mau aku mengajarimu materi yang tadi bukan?" Tanya luhan dengan nada yakin. Mendengar penuturan luhann yang 100% benar dengan segera sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan kembali tersenyum dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ada dihadapannya.

'_dia banyak sekali tersenyum bila diluar, dia berbeda'_ sehun hanya mampu berkata dalam batinnya, entah mulutnya tidak sanggup berucap atau memang dia masih terlalu malu untuk mengakui pada luhan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta, bahwa dirinya melilhat luhan dengan pandangan lain.

Luhan membuka lembar demi lembar dan mulai menerangkan seluruh materi persis seperti yang tadi dia lakukan dikelas tadi pagi tapi perbedaannya saat ini dia bukan sedang menerangkan didepan seluruh mahasiswanya namun hanya didepan sehun. Hanya ada sehun luhan dan debaran hati keduanya yang sepertinya sama-sama tidak teratur, dan keduanya yang sama-sama nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini.

~^0^~

"kau masih saja belum menyerah untuk mendapatkannya kembali?" Tanya seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan rambut hitam pendeknya itu, dia bertanya kepada namja yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda darinya dan berambut blonde itu.

"tentu saja tidak, dia adalah permataku asal kau tau saja yeol" balas namja berambut blonde itu dengan suara yang agak tinggi, mengingat mereka berada ditempat yang berbeda jadi tidak heran mereka berbicara dengan nada bicara yang lumayan tinggii itu.

"menyerahlah wufan, sepertinya dia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi dihidupnya atau mungkin namamu sudah masuk dalam daftar hitamnya" sahut namja yang diketahui bernama lengkap chanyeol itu dengan suara tawaan yang sangat keras seakan mengejek nasib yang dialami kaka kandungnya itu. Chanyeol terus tertawa sampai seketika dia berhenti saat namja tinggi yang diketahui namanya wufan itu berjalan dari arah dapur dengan secangkir coklat panas ditangan kirinya, dia duduk disofa ruang televisi tepat disebelah chanyeol dan sebelum duduk dia sempat menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan manis dikepala sang adik dengan tanan kanannya.

Chanyeol hanya memegangi kepalanya dan mengusapnya pelan serta beraduh ria, sudah biasa baginya sikap hyung-nya yang satu ini.

"kau tau bukan seberapa berdosanya aku padanya?" seru wufan dengan nada lemas. Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan sikap dari gege-nya langsung menepuk pundak wufan seakan memberi semangat "sudahlah hyung yang berlalu biarlah berlalu" sahut chanyeol seakan memberi hyungnya itu semangat. Sedangkan yang diberi semangat masih tertunduk lemas "aku kehilangan dua hal paling berharga dihidupku dan semuanya adalah kesalahanku, aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yeol" sahutnya diikuti dengan senyum pahit yang dia tampilkan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya iba –mungkin (termasuk chanyeol), chanyeol sangat iba kepada hyung satu-satunya ini. Dia mengakui bahwa semuanya kesalahan hyung-nya namun sangat disayangkan disaat hyung-nya sadar akan semua kesalah yang dia perbuatan tapi semuanya telah terlambat. Waktu tidak bisa berputar mundur bukan?

Dan sekarang hyung-nya ini hanya bisa menyesali segalanya dan hidup dalam rasa bersalah dan sangat disayangkan chanyeol tak dapat melakukan apapun, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memberi hyung-nya ini semangat. Sudah berulang kali chanyeol mengatakan bahkan membujuk hyungnya untuk berhenti, berhenti menyalahi dirinya dan mulai membuka lembaran baru dihidupnya. Namun hyung-nya tetap saja pada pendiriannya, dia tetap tidak mendengarkan ucapan chanyeol seakan telinganya dia tulikan dengan semua bujukan chanyeol.

Wufan meneguk coklat panasnya "kau tau, dia yang telah mengajariku banyak hal, dan bodohnya aku malah menyia-nyiakannya" seru wufan membuat chanyeol sontak melemparkan pandangannya kearah wufan, chanyeol terlalu kaget mendengar penuturan hyung-nya itu.

"dia wanita yang baik, aku akui itu" balas chanyeol.

"dia bukan sekedar baik, she's like an angle you know" balas wufan dengan senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya.

'_mengingatnya saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum semanis ini, dia memang sudah menjadi segalanya bagi kris hyung, dia adalah sumber perih dan juga sumber kebahagiaan untuk kris hyung'_ balas chanyeol namun hanya didalam batinnya saja. Dia prihatin, sangat prihatin dengan sikap hyung satu-satunya ini.

Chanyeol tidak berniat membalas ucapan hyungnya yang barusann itu dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Saat chanyeol masih tenggelam dialam khayalannya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat manis dibahunya "suatu hari kau akan merasakan rasanya mendapatkan sesuatu yang menjadi segalanya bagimu dan semoga jika saat itu datang kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kulakukan dan dengan berat hati kau harus kehilangannya sepertiku" seru wufan lalu mengambil cangkir coklat panasnya dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Chanyeol masih diam ditempatnya lalu tak lama kemudian senyum pahit dia tampilkan diwajahnya "aku sudah merasakannya hyung, aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan tapi sialnya kau tak tau" serunya bermonolog ria diruang tengah itu.

~^0^~

TBC

Hayo hayo To Be Continue dulu ya kawan-kawan ^^

Alhamdulillah akhirnya author bisa menemukan keinginan buat nulis lagi ^^

Maaf udah lama buanget aku ga nulis.

Terima kasih buat yang udah nyemangatin.

Terima kasih banyak.

Terutama terima kasih buat author 0312luLuEXOticS yang selalu dukung aku, selalu ada disaat aku butuh, selalu jawab pertanyaanku yang buanyak banget (dari yang aneh sampe yang logis), teirma kasih eonie juga udah mau bantu aku dalam pembuatan ff ini, terima kasih eonie.

Terima kasih juga buat author Exotan Ell dengan segudang karyanya yang menjadi banyak banget inspirasi buat aku dalam prosesku menulis.

Terima kasih juga buat author favoritku Lee Dong Hwa, terima kasih atas ff-mu yang My Wishes dan I Am A Bad Girl serta sequelnya, ff yang mensispirasi aku banget dalam menulis.

Ah satu lagi, terima kasih buat author BerRyzal atas karyanya yang berjudul breath itu, yang jadi bahan contekan aku buat bikin dan nyusun adegan nc (hehe peace)

Terima kasih buat semua reader yang mau nyempetin waktunya juga buat baca FF-ku ini.

Sekali lagi semuanya terima kasih.

Direview ya kawan-kawan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Babe In Total Control of Herself (BITCH)**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Zhoumi and Henry Lau as Xi Zhoumi and Xi Henry (Parents of Xi Lu Han and Xi Baek hyun)**

**Byun Baek Hyun as Xi Baek hyun (Luhan younger sister)**

**Kim Jong In (Sehun close friend)**

**Do Kyung Soo (Kai girlfriend)**

**Wu Yi Fan **

**Park Chan Yeol as Wu Chan Yeol (Kris younger brother)**

**Kim Jong Dae **

**Kim Min Seok**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan seorang dosen, sehun adalah mahasiswanya. Kehidupan keluarga chenmin. Baekyeol yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dari luhan. Kaisoo sepasang couple yang sempurna. Sulay yang berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan kris yang mengejar masa lalunya disaat tao sedang mengejarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

Tak terasa malam telah tiba namun kedua orang ini tetap saja bergulat pada pelajaran yang masih mereka bahas. Yap mereka adalah luhan dan sehun, saat ini mereka masih saja membahas materi pengantar perpajakan itu dan keduanya benar-benar terlihat sangat serius. Mereka masih berada dicafe bubble tea, sudah sekitar empat jam mereka berada disana dan sudah tidak terhitung pula berapa gelas bubble tea yang telah mereka pesan.

"finally done" seru luhan setelah selesai menjelaskan seluruh materi kepada sehun. Sehun tersenyum bahagia melihatnya "ini sudah selesai sonsaengnim?" Tanya sehun lalu menatap kearah luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab tapi menggantinya dengan anggukan kepala yang seakan mengatakan bahwa memang materi yang dia sampaikan sudah selesai. Dengan segera luhan memasukkan buku tebal itu kedalam tas dan dengan segera dia bangkit dari kursinya, sepertinya dia ingin langsung meninggalkan sehun disana tapi tentu saja sebelum dia melangkah keluar dia lebih dulu kekasir untuk membayar minumannya tadi. Sehun yang kaget akan sikap luhan segera saja berjalan mengejar luhan.

"sonsaengnim kau mau kemana?" Tanya sehun setelah berhasil mengejar luhan yang masih berada dikasir itu "pulang tentu saja, urusan kita sudah selesai bukan, itu tandanya aku maupun kau harus segera pulang" jawabnya dengan santai lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang setelah sang penjaga kasir mengatakan berapa jumlah uang atas semua bubble tea yang sudah luhan pesan. Sehun menahan tangan luhan "biar aku saja sonsaengnim yang bayar" tawar sehun yang sedang mengambil dompet dikantung celananya.

Luhan hanya melepaskan tangan sehun lalu dia memberikan sejumlah uang tadi kepenjaga kasir "tidak perlu sehun-ssi, terima kasih atas tawarannya" lalu senyuman kembali terpatri diwajah imut nan mungil milik luhan. Sehun kembali terpesona akan senyuman itu dan lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menolak kemauan luhan.

"baiklah sehun-ssi saya duluan, anyeong" seru luhan sontak membuat sehun kembali dari alam khayalannya namun saat dia tersadar, luhan sudah berjalan kearah luar café. Dengan segera sehun membayar bill miliknya lalu lagi-lagi berlari mengejar luhan yang sudah berada diluar café itu.

Kali ini sehun lagi-lagi beruntung dia dapat menahan luhan "sonsaengnim biar saya antar" tawar sehun seraya menahan tangan putih milik luhan. Luhan kembali tertawa "berhenti memanggilku sonsaengnim sehun-ssi, aku merasa umurku hanya berbeda setahun dari kyuhyun ahjussi saat kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata sonsaengnim itu" balas luhan dengan tetap tertawa yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan itu "sonsaengnim untuk mata kuliah statistika itu? ok baiklah, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu sonsaengnim saat kau juga berhenti memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel –ssi" pinta sehun yang terdengar seperti sebuah penawaran.

Luhan hanya memijit pelipisnya seakan sedang berfikir "baiklah saya terima tawaranmu yang satu itu" serunya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seserius mungkin. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat sikap dosen sekaligus cintanya itu.

Tiba-tiba sehun berhenti dari acara tertawanya "ah son.. ah ani maksudku noona, bagaimana tawaranku yang mengantarmu pulang? Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk yeoja seperti noona pulang seorang diri" Tanya sehun.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah langit lalu mulai melihat kearah arloji yang melingkar manis ditangannya "kau benar juga, baik hati sekali kau rela mengantarku"seru luhan seraya melemparkan pandangannya kearah sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan "bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku? Kan kau pulang malam juga karenaku?" .

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "kau memang datang disaat yang kurang tepat, kau juga membuatku harus pulang malam, tapi itu semua sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Aku masih dosenmu bukan? Jadi adakah dosen yang malah pergi atau keluar dari tanggung jawabnya saat salah seorang mahasiswa atau mahasiswinya membutuhkannya?" jelas luhan dengan nada serius. Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan luhan _'astaga dia jujur atas ketidak tepatan kedatangan-ku dan dia juga bertanggung jawab penuh atas apa yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya'_ batin sehun seraya membulatkan matanya kearah luhan. Kali ini lagi-lagi suara tertawa luhan yang menyadarkan sehun dari alam khayalnya "hey yaya noona kenapa kau tertawa eoh?" seru sehun. Luhan menatap wajah sehun "kau itu benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat yeoja secantik diriku eoh? Sampai-sampai matamu tak berkedip seperti barusan" sedetik kemudian luhan kembali tertawa, ah lebih tepatnya menertawakan sehun.

Sehun tidak marah, dia malah merasa senang bukan senang karena diejek tapi dia senang bahwa luhan dapat menciptakan suasana sehangat ini. Suasana yang belum pernah sehun rasakan sebelumnya bersama yeoja lain, suasana yang sangat dia dambakan untuk merasakannya dari dulu. Dan ternyata seornag Xi Lu Han lah yang mampu menciptakan suasana itu, suasana yang tidak semua yeoja bisa cipatakan. Luhan masih tetap tertawa sedangkan sehun baru saja sadar (lagi) dari dunia khayalnya "teoriku betul bukan, kau memang mengakui kecantikanku" serunya percaya diri masih diikuti oleh tawa riangnya.

"enak saja aku terpesona, aku itu melihat wajahmu yang seram seperti hantu makanya aku diam" sahut sehun membalas ejekan luhan _'jika ada hantu sepertimu, aku rela kau hantui seumur hidupku tapi apa benar ada hantu secantik dirimu noona?'_ katanya menjerit didalam batin tak mampu mengucapkannya dihadapan luhan atau mungkin dia terlalu malu mengakuinya, atau mungkin belum saatnya dia mengakui seluruh perasaannya itu.

Luhan hanya berdecak "alah dusta kau membohongi kenyataan tuan oh sehun" sahutnya dengan kembali tertawa.

Sehun mengacak surai luhan "kalau kau terus tertawa kapan kita akan pulang noona?" Tanya sehun membuat luhan berhenti dari acara tertawanya dan menepuk keningnya sendiri "astaga, jja kita pulang kurasa kalau aku terus berada didekatmu aku bisa mati tertawa karenamu" sahutnya lalu dengan segera sehun menarik lengan mungil milik luhan dan membawanya kearah parkiran motor menuju motor yang tadi sehun bawa. Kebetulan hari ini sehun membawa motor tidak mobil.

Setelah sampai dimotornya dengan segera sehun memakai helm dan menyalakan mesinnya, setelahnya dia memberikan helm kepada luhan yang berada disampingnya itu "mianhae noona hari ini aku hanya membawa motor" serunya dengan nada menyesal. Lagi-lagi luhan melihatkan senyumannya kearah sehun "aku tidak perduli, siapa juga yang mengeluh akan hal itu, yang kutau kau menawarkan untuk mengantarku lalu aku menerimanya, tidak perduli yang lain" jawab luhan pasti.

Sehun kembali tersenyum dalam hatinya _'dia melihatku bukan melihat apa yang ku bawa, dia melihat diriku bukan apa yang ada padaku'_ jerit sehun dalam hati.

Setelahnya entah apa yang terjadi yang sehun tau luhan sudah ada naik dimotornya dan kemudian seakan sudah menjadi perintah dari otaknya sehun dengan segera melajukan motornya dengan beberapa aba-aba arah jalan yang diberitahu luhan dari belakang.

~^0^~

Malam ini seperti biasanya kai sedang mengencani calon istrinya itu, dia sedang dirumah kyungsoo. Kai memang setiap hari mengantar sekaligus menjemput kekasihnya itu tapi tidak setiap hari dia dapat lolos untuk masuk kedalam rumah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah termasuk orang yang disiplin, contohnya dalam hal jemput menjemput, kyungsoo sudah menjadwalkan sendiri pukul berapa kai harus menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang kalau kai telat lebih dari lima belas menit dapat dipastikan kyungsoo akan langsung melaju pergi dengan mobil pribadinya dan tentunya tanpa kai. Tapi kyungsoo tidak pernah marah seberapa keras pun kai memancing emosinya tapi tetap tak berhasil. Dia malah akan bertingkah seakan dia adalah yeoja yang tidak membutuhkan seorang namja tapi tenang saja itu tidak membuat kai malah jadi tersingkir tapi justru kai malah berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk kyungsoo dapat melihatnya. Kai juga tidak benci sifat kyungsoo yang satu itu, justru yang membuatnya sangat bangga dapat memiliki seorang Do Kyung Soo.

Malam ini adalah malam mereka berdua, you know what I mean of course. Kai sedang bersandar dipunggung ranjang milik kyungsoo dan kyungsoo sedang duduk dipangkuannya. Posisi mereka Saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher kai dengan tatapan yang menggoda membuat iman seorang Kim Jong In mulai terusik "you're so hot baby" seru kai seraya memberi kyungsoo kecupan manis dileher putihnya. Kyungsoo hanya meleguh pelan mendapati perlakuan manis dari kai "yeah aku sudah mengetahuinya, aku memang sangat menggairahkan" balas kyungsoo dengan sedikit desahan dan tentu saja dia mengatakannya dengan nada nakal itu bermaksud untuk menaikkan libido sekaligus menggoda namjachingunya ini.

Dengan tidak sabarnya kai meraup bibir kissable milik kyungsoo yang tidak bosan-bosannya kai cicipi itu. "eungggh .." leguh kyungsoo saat entah siapa yang mulai membuat pertemuan bibir mereka itu menjadi sangat intens dan juga diikuti dengan kai yang mulai meraup bibirnya dengan rakus. Saat ciuman mereka menjadi sangat panas. Kai masih sangat 'lapar' akan tubuh kyungsoo namun kai tidak ingin 'memakan' kyungsoo dengan cara yang cepat dan kasar karena kai tau kyungsoo tidak menyukai itu dan kai juga tau bahwa dalan penyatuan mereka keduanya harus menikmati bukan hanya dirinya ataupun kyungsoo seorang. Kai melihat ekspresi wajah kyungsoo yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dengan segera kai melepaskan pangutannya untuk sekedar memberikan jeda kyungsoo untuk bernafas.

"HAH… HAH… HAH…" nafas keduanya saling memburu, mereka saling berebut oxygen yang ada diruangan itu. Tanpa butuh waktu lama kai dengan segera memulai lagi serangan kepada kekasihnya itu. Tentu saja kyungsoo tidak diam saja saat kai mengeksplore goa hangat miliknya, kyungsoo mulai mendorong lidah sang kekasih dengan miliknya namun sangat disayangkan bukannya keluar, lidah kai justru membalas dan membelit lidah kyungsoo sampai terjadilah perang lidah diantara mereka berdua.

Entah bagaimana permainan mereka bias berakhir yang kyungsoo tau sekarang kai tengah sibuk menghisap, mengigit dan menjilat leher putih miliknya. Seperti sesuatu yang mutlak bagi kai, dia terus melakukan itu sampai terlihat 'hasil karya'-nya dileher indah kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo terus meleguh saat kai menghisap atau mengigit dengan kuat lehernya dan kalau tanda kepemilikannya telah tertera disana kyungsoo hanya bias mendesahkan nama kai membuat libido kai secara otomatis meningkat.

Setelahnya kyungsoo hanya bisa diam ah ani tapi dia diharuskan diam oleh kai, bagi kai cukup dia yang bekerja dalam 'tempat tidur' karena dia mau kyungsoo hanya menikmati dan begitupun dengan kai yang sangat menikmati setiap inci tubuh kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo hanya perlu mendesahkan nama kai dan terus menggodanya untuk menaikkan libido calon suaminya itu.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya bagi kyungsoo bila sudah berada ditempat bersama dengan kai, dia sungguh seakan dibutakan oleh waktu dia tidak menyadari apapun sampai seperti saat ini. Saat dimana dirinya sudah naked total begitupun dengan kai yang juga sudah naked total. Tidak usah ditanya lagi siapa pelakunya, pasti kalian tau siapa pelakunya. Seakan belum puas, kai masih terus bermain-main dengan tubuh kyungsoo dia seperti sengaja mengulur waktu untuk masuk kepermainan inti, dia masih sangat ingin menjamah setiap inci tubuh yang telah berhasil menjadi candu baginya itu. Dan mungkin karena terbawa permainan kai atau mungkin kyungsoo juga menikmati semua perlakuan kai terhadap tubunya, kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menolak apapun yang kai lakukan.

"euunghh kai …. I … wannahh" desah kyungsoo saat dia sepertinya sudah hampir sampai karena menerima servis dari kai. Kai yang mendengar desahan sexy itu kemudian mempercepat pergerakan ketiga jarinya didalam kyungsoo. Sampai entah berapa detik setelahnya kyungsoo sampai.

Oke seperti cukup bagi kai dalam mempersiapkan kyungsoo. Kai mulai mengocok pelan juniornya yang sudah sangat hard itu, dia mengarahkan junior yang bisa dikatakan big size itu kerah miss v milik kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti kai mulai memasuki kyungsoo. Sedikit demi sedikit kai memasukkan miliknya dengan cara yang sangat lembut, terhitung pelan. Kyungsoo menahan sedikit rasa sakitnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah masuk seluruhnya kai mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, berawal dari pelan mulai menaikan kecepatnnya sampai pada kecepatan paling maksimal. Dan kyungsoo hanya bisa sedikit Manahan dirinya dari sentakan-sentakan yang terjadi karena kekuatan kai dalam 'menunganggi'-nya.

"faster .. kaii.. ngghh" hanya suara leguhan itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir kissable milik kyungsoo. Sang namja masih sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sedangkan yeojanya –kyungsoo- yang berada dibawah itu masih terus memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati apa yang dilakukan kai. Kai masih sangat setia menikmati kyungsoo. Mereka tidak lagi memifirkan apapun yang ada disekitar mereka. Yang ada dibenak keduanya adalah kenikmatan. Sang yeojayang merasakan nikmat saat lubang-nya yang didominasi oleh junior big size milik kai. sedangkan sang namja yang sedang merasakan nikmat saat juniornya dijepit oleh otot-otot vagina kyungsoo yang menghimpitnya membuatnya terbang kedunia khayal yang mereka sebut dengan surge dunia itu.

"sshhh.. baby.. mmhh fuckin so tight.. ooh" sang namja yang akhirnya menyerah dan mengakui kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lubang kekasihnya ini, meleguhkan seluruh kenikmatan yang diberi kyungsoo sedangkan kyungsoo membalasnya dengan leguhan yang tidak kalah sexy ditelinga kai.

"kaii.. nghh.. I'm.. close" seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kyungsoo dengan tanpa aba-aba kai langsung mempercepat pergerakannya didalam kyungsoo "ohh.. nadoo" jawabnya saat merasa bahwa dirinya juga dekat.

Kyungsoo semakin merasakan bahwa dirinya dekat saat dia merasa junior kai yang berada didalamnya semakin membesar, sedangkan kai merasakan lubang kyungsoo yang berkedut dan menyempit sekaligus membuat junior kai semakin termakan rakus oleh lubang itu.

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik keduanya sampai pada kenikmatannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo meneriakan nama kai, begitupun sebaliknya kai yang meneriakan nama kyungsoo. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati, keduanya saling menghargai satu sama lain.

"thanks baby soo, I love you" seru kai seraya mencium kening kyungsoo yang dipenuhi peluh akibat aktifitas mereka itu. Diem menciumnya dalam dengan segenap perasaannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangup dalam pelukan kai, dia tidak mampu berkata apapun. Dia lemas, lelah, sekaligus puas dengan aktifitasnya bersama kai barusan. Kyungsoo mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kai yang mengerti keadaan lelah kyungsoo hanya merangkul kyungsoo dan mendekapnya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Kai lagi-lagi mencium kening kyungsoo "kau selalu mampu membuatku selalu mencintaimu bahkan cinta itu terus bertambah, you're my everything baby" serunya sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata kai barusan layaknya alunan music terindah kyungsoo dan perasaan kai kepada calon istrinya itu bagaikan hal terindah yang membuat keduanya masuk kealam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

~^0^~

Setelah sekitar satu satu jam diperjalan menuju rumah luhan, pada akhirnya sehun maupun luhan sampai diflat sederhana milik luhan. Luhan turun dari motor sehun diikuti dengan sehun yang membuka helm-nya.

"gomawo sehun-ah" seru luhan seraya membungkukkan badan kearah namja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan balas membungkukkan badannya kearah luhan "cheonma noona" serunya membalas ucapan terima kasih luhan.

Luhan mengembalikan helm kepada sehun "kau baik sekali ingin repot-repot mengantarkanku padahal kita berbeda arah" serunya luhan lagi saat dilihat jalanan didepan flatnya sangat sangat sepi.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya "tidak masalah, noona lihatlah jalanannya sudah sangat sepi" seru sehun, hey catat sehun bukan takut akan suasana sepi tapi dia sedang memancing luhan. Karena dari semua yeoja yang pernah dia antar keflatnya baru luhan seorang yang tidak menawarkannya untuk sekedar masuk kedalam flat yang bagi sehun seperti surge itu karena didalamnya hidup seorang malaikat kecil bernama luhan. Sehun berharap luhan akan menawarkannya untuk masuk kedalam atau bahkan seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang malah akan dengan senang hati menawarkan sehun untuk menginap ditempatnya hanya dengan rayuan kecil dari mulut sehun.

Alih-alih menawarkan sehun masuk apalagi mengina,p luhan malah berdehem pelan "lalu kenapa kalau jalanannya sepi? Setiap hari aku pulang kampus ataupun mengajar jam segini dan jalanan memang selalu sepi" serunya lagi.

Otak sehun mulai berfikir, dalam hatinya mulai bertambah point untuk seorang luhan "kau selalu pulang pada malam hari seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kaget. Luhan hanya menggukan kepalanya "iya setiap hari, ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat-sangat biasa itu.

Hati sehun semakin menggebu untuk memiliki seorang luhan "aniyo, tidak ada noona" jawabnya dengan kikuk. Luhan kembali tertawa "ah I see, jangan bilang kau takut dengan suasana sepi sehun?" tawa luhan kembali pecah, hari ini entah sudah berapa kali luhan menertawakan tingkah konyol sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab ataupun mengelak, dia juga tidak membalas ataupun mengganggu tawaan sehun. Dia justru terdiam dan terpesona dengan yeoja cantik yang sudah berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah hari ini. Yeoja yang sudah berhasil membuatnya terlihat bodoh dengan semua tingkahnya. Yeoja yang sudah berhasil membuat debaran jantungnya tidak berturan saat berdetak. Dan yeoja yang berhasil membuatnya terpesona, yeoja yang berhasil membuatnya menetapkan pilihannya pada dirinya.

Luhan yang merasa sehun hanya diam saja lalu menghentikan acara tertawanya dan berdehem pelan, beharap sehun akan membalasnya atau setidaknya sadar dari alam khayal-nya saat ini. Namunnihil sehun tetap pada wajah dinginnya dan tidak merespon apapun "baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu sehun-ah, hati-hati dijalan, sekali lagi gomawo atas kebaikan hatinya yang sudah mengantarkanku, anyeong" serunya lalu membungkukkan badannya.

Sehun baru tersadar dari alam khayal-nya saat luhan membungkukkan badan kearahnya "ah noona" serunya memanggil luhan. Luhan yang merasa dipanggil hanya membalikkan badannya, "café tadi jam 7 malam, besok" serunya lalu tanpa ada balasan apapun dari seorang luhan, sehun langsung melajukan motornya meninggalkan pekarangan flat luhan.

Luhan hanya terbengong melihat tingkah sehun _'apa maksud perkataan dia tadi?'_ dia terus diam _'dia mengajakku untuk berkencan?'_ lalu luhan kembali terdiam _'namja yang cukup gentle'_ serunya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya _'baiklah, patut dicoba Xi Lu Han, lagipula kejadian itu sudah enam tahun berlalu'_ luhan menundukkan kepalanya _'semoga kau bisa menghapus luka ini oh sehun'_ serunya masih tertunduk.

Dia teringat kejadian enam tahun lalu. Kejadian terpahit yang pernah dia lewati dalam masa hidupnya. Die tidak menyangka seorang Xi Lu Han tepat enam tahun lalu saat dia masih berada diusia tujuh belas tahun, saat dia masih ada dimasa remajanya. Disaat seharusnya dia sedang bahagia karena menjadi lulusan terbaik disekolah nomor satu dichina itu. Tapi dia malah merasakan hal pahit yang mungkin tidak semua orang dapat membayangkan. Saat dia bermimpi indah tentang masa depannya namun sayang dia malah harus tebangun dan melihat kenyataan bahwa kehidupan nyata miliknya tak seindah apa yang dia mimpikan. Semuanya hancur, smeuanya hilang dan dia sendiri. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat dijadikan sandaran bagi luhan saat itu, semuanya pergi bersamaan dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Saat luhan sedang sibuk dengan khayalan-nya "XI LUHAANNN MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU ADA DIDEPAN SANA EOH?" tiba-tiba suara melengking itu membuat luhan tersadar dan melihat siapa pelaku peneriakan itu. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas lalu mulai menaiki tangga untuk menuju falt sederhanya yang berada dilantai dua itu.

"tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu jie, sungguh pusing aku mendengarnya" gerutunya saat tepat berada seseorang yang tadi meneriaki-nya itu. Tiba-tiba seorang namja keluar dari dalam flat dan memeluk sipelaku yang tadi dipanggil jie oleh luhan itu.

"kau itu bisa diprotes oleh seluruh penghuni flat kalau ka uterus berteriak seperti itu miniie" seru namja dengan wajah kotak itu kepada yeoja berwajah bulat dan bertubuh mungil itu.

Luhan yang melihat adegan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, bukan karena dia iri tapi justru dia sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan ini "aish kau jondae dan xiu jie please stop it" serunya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat semenjijikan mungkin.

Sang namja –jongdae- hanya tertawa sambil terus mendekap tubuh sang istri, sedangkan yang ada dipelukannya –xiumin- hanya melipat kedua tangannya didada itu "kau pulang larut malam lagi eoh? Kemana saja kau luhan?" Tanya xiumin seakan mengintrogasi luhan. Jongdae kembali terkekeh mandengar ocehan dari mulut sang istri, xiumin yang mendengar suaminya trus tertawa mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat wajah xiumin semakin menjadi terlihat imut "kenapa kau menertawakanku eoh?" Tanya xiumin dengan nada sewot yang diarahkan kepada suaminya itu.

Luhan ikut menertawai tingkah xiumin yang telihat sangat imut itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan usianya yang sudah tidak muda itu "ah ayolah jie, bukannya memang setiap hari aku selalu pulang larut malam seperti ini?" balasnya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek dan alis yang dinaikan sebelah itu. Jongdae hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui apa yang baru saja luhan katakana "itu benar chagi, dia memang selalu pulang larut malam bukan? Apalagi hari ini jadi hari pertamanya mengajar bukan?" balas jongdae dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Xiumin terlihat berfikir, hanya perlu beberapa detik lalu wajah xiumin berubah menjadi sangat cerah "ah ngomong-ngomong mengajar, benar juga, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanay xiumin pada akhirnya. Jongdae yang melihat perubahan ekspresi istrinya itu hanya bisa memutar bolanya malas "sudahlah biarkan luhan istirahat dulu, lihatlah wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat sangat lelah itu" serunya lalu berbisik ditelinga xiumin. Seakan tersihir, xiumin hanya mengangguk seraya menuruti perkataan jongdae suaminya itu "eum baiklah, luhan kau berhutang satu cerita padaku, akan kutagih weekend mendatang, anyeong" serunya lalu beralih melepaskan pelukan jongdae dan masuk kedalam flat yang berada disebelah flat tempat luhan tinggal itu meninggalkan jongdae berdua dengan luhan didepan.

Luhan sedikit tersenyum "gomawo jongdae sudah menyelamatkanku dari istrimu" serunya lalu tertawa lepas. Jongdae ikut tertawa lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam flat-nya "baiklah baiklah sudah-sudah istirahat sana, kau tidak mau bukann besok pagi mendengar ocehan istriku lagi karena kau telat bangun? Anyeong" sapanya lalu masuk kedalam flatnya menyusul xiumin yang sudah mendahuluinya itu.

Luhan kembali tersenyum "gomawo xiumin jie, gomawo jongdae, you're my angel" seru luhan bermolog ria. Xiumin maupun jongdae bukan saudara ataupun rekan keluarga dari luhan. Xiumin atau bernama lengkap Kim Minseok adalah gadis asli korea namun dia menimba ilmu dichina, dia adalah teman seangkatan oleh luhan semenjak mereka berada ditingkat junior hig school. Sedangkan suaminya Kim Jong Dae juga namja kelahiran korea namun sama seperti xiumin, dia menimba ilmunya dichina. Baru sekitar seminggu yang lalu xiumin dan jongdae pindah kekorea. Itu dikarenakan jongdae atau chen baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dichina.

Xiumin mengetahui apapun yang terjadi dengan luhan, berkat xiumin juga luhann dapat bertahan hidup saat dulu dia memutuskan untuk pindah kekorea itu. Cerita yang sangat panjang bagi luhan saat dia harus tinggal diflat yang sekarang xiumin dan jongdae tinggali itu. Tanpa uang sewa sepeserpun, dia hanya meminta luhan merawatnya dengan baik. Tapi semenjak setahun yang lalu luhan pindah keflat yang sekarang dia tinggalin tepat bersebelahan dengan flat xiumin dan jongdae.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat seorang Xi Lu Han tersadar dari alam khayalnya "jie apa yang kau lakukan larut malam begini didepan pintu seperti itu?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang baru sama keluar dari flat yang sama dengan yang ditempati oleh luhan. Luhan hanya mengeluarkan senyum kikuknya "ah aniyo, baekhyun-ah, tadi aku hanya ..ah itu .." jawab luhan terbata.

Yeoja yang diketahui namanya baekhyun lalu menarik pergelangan tangan luhan dan membawanya masuk kedalam flat "sudahlah jie kau bisa sakit kalau kau itu tetap berada diluar" serunya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum manis dari wajah Xi Lu Han.

….

TBC

Haduh masih To Be Continue dulu ya kawan-kawan.

Alhamdulillah lagi bias selesai chanpter 2-nya.

Mian kalo updatenya lama

Dan mian juga kalo kurang memuaskan ff-nya

Kali ini aku baca nc-annya KaiSoo nih hehehhe.

Oh iya diirku lupa ngucapin terima kasih buat Sherry Argov penulis sekaligus pengarang buku "Why Men Marry A BITCHES?" buku yang menjadi bahan contekan aku banget dalam menyusun ff ini.

Terima kasih juga buat dia yang udah ngasih saran buat judul ff-nya.

Terima kasih dia yang udah ngasih semangat setiap hari ^^

Oh iya terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngereview dan ngefollow serta ngefavorit ff ku ini ^^

Terima kasih banyak.

Sebenernya minggu ini author jarang nulis, jujur lagi banyak buanget masalah.

Entah kenapa mungkin diriku yang orangnya emosian ditambah stress beserta diriku yang punya tubuh ringkih jadi ya begini deh.

Author juga lagi sibuk kesana kesini nemenin jiejie author.

Aish pokoknya author so sibuk banget deh -_-

Oh iya buat rated ff ini kenapa aku tulis M karean emang ini ff bakal ada NC-nya gitu jadi aku tulis M dari awal lagipula aku ngerasa penggunaan kata-kataku yang sedikit sulit dimengerti juga membuat aku bikin rated ff ini M dari awal. Ini saran seseorang sih tapi aku setuju hehehe

Big thanks for :

Buat yang udah ngefavorit ff ini : IndiraSatya1, SehunHan04.

Buat yang usah ngefollow ff ini : zoldyk, ssnowish, milkpanda1012, geuraeulf, asroyasrii, SehunHan04, Rara Jung, Panda XOXO, IndiraSatya1, HunLay, ByunnaPark. Aku minta tolong kalian review ffku ya, aku ingin tau pendapat dan masukan dari kalian tentang ff ini.

Buat yang udah ngereview ff ini : asroyasrii, zoldyk, reindeer, hunhanie, milkpanda1012, ssnowish, Rara Jung, lisnana1, ByunnaPark, Kiela Yue.

Eh iya balesin review yuks.

Oke guys Italic like this (_italic_) itu buat review-an para readers sedangkan Bold like this (**bold**) itu buat jawaban diriku atas review-an kalian yaaaaa

Terima kasiiihhhh

_asroyasrii : wkwk ngga bisa ngebayangin luhan di bob jadi imut bgt pasti :3 haha thor belom muncul ya ncnya? #plaaak gemes masa sama hunhan moment sama kaisoonya :') kris saoloh wakakakakak xD thor masa aku baca ngakak pas kris galau wakakakakak xD keep writiiing!_

Anwers :

**Gue juga ngebayangin gitu, pasti imur banget hahaha. Tenang-tenang nc mah udah tersedia tinggal tunggu tanggal publishnya aja hahah. Author gemesnya malah sama ChenMin-nya hahha. Hahaha ngebayangin ga wajah kris galau gimana? Author pas bikin tuh ngebayangin gimana ya kalo si kris galau tuh wajahnya kaya apa hahaha, ngakak. **

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_zoldyk : Huuuaaa.. Great story.. I like it.._

Answer :

**Thank you so much ne ^^ **

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_Reindeer : oh pls lanjutannya jangan lamaaa.  
penasaran sama kisah hunhan selanjutnya...  
yang manis manis aja yah, buat chap depan nya._

Answer :

**Hahaha ini udah dilanjut, lama ga? Hayo penasarannya jangan banget-banget ya nanti ga bisa tidur lagi hahahha. Huah kalo manis terus nanti bosen, ga ada alur hidupnya dong. Kalo mau manis-manis mending liat wajah aouthor #loh**

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_Hunhanie : lanjut ... seru bgt inih_

Answer :

**Thank you so much ne ^^ ini sudah dilanjut.**

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_milkpanda1012 : Ohh yeahh kris ngarepin luhan gtu? Authornim jgn sakiti tao /? u.u  
Suka karakter luhan disini... fighting_

Answer :

**Ngarepin siapa yaaa hahaha, nanti kita lihat saja sikris itu ngarepin siapa ya. Ga kok diriku ga akan nyakitin si baby panda yang unyu itu hahahaha. Syukur Alhamdulillah kalo luhannya disukain hehehe ^^**

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_ssnowish : Uwaaaaa luhan as smart dosen *O*_

Wkwkw bakal susah dong ndapetinnya

Ditunggy next updatenya ;)

Answer :

**Hahaha luhan as cute person as always hahahah #apalah ini author gila#**

**Susah gak ya dapetinnya hahahha, diliat aja yuks.**

**Iya ini udah dilanjut ^^**

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_Rara Jung : yuhuuuu owe suka crtanya.. jd ingt lagu afgan yg pesan cnta pas hunhan momentnya..  
yg dmksd yeol si bebek kan?  
ayo dilanjut. prjlnan cnta hunhan bakal seru nih dgn adanya kris dr msa lalu luhan *sok tau..  
smngt lnjutinnya ya '-')9_

Answer :

**Syukur alhamdulilllah kalo kamu suka. Hahahahha pesan yang cinta yang mana ya? Diriku ga tau masa -_-**

**Siapa ya yang dimaksud sama chanyeol? Coba diliat aja dicerita yuks hehehehe**

**Hahahaha wah dirimu dirimu sok tau nih hahahaha #peace# okeh ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Ne semangat '-')9**

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_lisnana1 : FF sumveh keren banget thor ...  
lanjuuuuuuut thor kalau bisa update y cepet nih...  
Gak sabar pengen baca NC y... Huhuhu #yadongMoveOn  
Fighting thor 3_

Answer :

**Syukur Alhamdulillah kalo kamu bilang keren ^^ terima kasih ya**

**Iya ini udah dilanjut, cepet ga menurutmu update-nya?**

**Hahahaha hayo ketauan kan suka baca nc-nya tapi tenang author juga seneng buanget ff nc #plak**

**Ne fighting '-')9**

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_ByunnaPark : kyaaaaaa seru thor ayo yao lanjuuuut  
masa lalu nya kreees luhan kah? iya in aja thor biar gue seneng ada krishan nya juga #plaaaak  
hayoo yeol elu ngumpetin baekkie dimana? kenapa jadi galau gitu yeelaaah  
kalo dosen perpajakannya luhan mah jangankan 8 jam, 24 jam pun gue jabanin haaaah beda banget sama dosen perpajakan gue yang horror nya minta ampuuun -_- senyum nya aja nyakitin bingiiiit #oooopps kog malah curcol kkkk piiss thor #abaikan  
okeeee thor nexttt... update soon... fighting_

Answer :

**Alhamdulillah dibilang keren, terima kasih ya^^. **

**Hayo hayo nebak nebak hahaha, diliat aja yuks siapa masa lalu-nya kris hahahha.**

**Nahloh yeol ngumpetin baekkie ya, huaaa yeol selingkuh dari diriku #apalah author ini.**

**Eh itu typo harusnya Cuma 4jam hahahaha, dulu jamanan aku SMK hari senin aku belajr perpajakan 9jam mata pelajaran masa -_- aku juga rela kalo dosennya luhan mah, sampe nginep2 juga aku jabanin hahahah**

**Sipsip ini udh diaupdate**

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…

_Kiela Yue : Wow! Rasanya seperti menonton adegan film. Deskripsinya jelas banget!_

Kelanjutannya ditunggu yaaaaa

Anwers :

**Terlalu jelas ya deskripsinya jadi ngebosenin yak buat dibaca?**

**Ini udah lanjut ya ^^**

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ review lagi ya.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Babe In Total Control of Herself (BITCH)**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Joon Myeon as Oh Joon Myeon (Sehun older brother)**

**Zhoumi and Henry Lau as Xi Zhoumi and Xi Henry (Parents of Xi Lu Han and Xi Baek hyun)**

**Byun Baek Hyun as Xi Baek hyun (Luhan younger sister)**

**Kim Jong In (Sehun close friend)**

**Choi Min Ho and Lee Tae Min as Kim Min Ho and Kim Tae Min (Parents of Kim Jong In and Kim Zi Tao)**

**Huang Zi Tao as Kim Zi Tao (Kai older sister)**

**Do Kyung Soo (Kai girlfriend)**

**Wu Yi Fan **

**Park Chan Yeol as Wu Chan Yeol (Kris younger brother)**

**Kim Jong Dae **

**Kim Min Seok**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan seorang dosen, sehun adalah mahasiswanya. Kehidupan keluarga chenmin. Baekyeol yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dari luhan. Kaisoo sepasang couple yang sempurna. Sulay yang berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan kris yang mengejar masa lalunya disaat tao sedang mengejarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Malam ini masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namja putih nan berwajah angelic itu masih setia menaruh benda persegi panjang itu ditelinganya, dia masih setia setia mendengar lawan bicaranya diseberang sana. Dia adalah Suho, namja kelahiran korea yang sedang menelfon sang kekasih yang jauh disana "xingiie, ini sudah malam apa kamu tidak tidur?" Tanya-nya dengan suara yang sangat-sangat manis.

'_kurasa kamu benar-benar seperti seorang peramal handal, aku baru saja mau mengatakan bahwa aku sudah sangat mengantuk' _

Suho tertawa mendengar respon dari kekasihnya yang dia panggil xingiie "ne baiklah kalau begitu, jaljayo nae sarang, wo ai ni" serunya lagi.

'_nado saranghae' _

Dan setelahnya suho mulai menjauhkan benda persegi panjang –handphone- itu dari telinganya. Lalu setelahnya suho mendengar suara bel apartmentnya berbunyi. Suho yang mendengar suara itu hanya terheran namun dengan segera dia bangkit berniat untuk membukakan pintu sekaligus melihat siapa yang berani bertamu pada larut malam seperti ini "orang macam apa yang beraninya bertamu pada larut malam begini?" gerutunya bermonolog ria saat berada didepan pintu, siap membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Saat pintu terbuka "orang tampan semacamku hyung yang berani bertamu keapartment-mu tengah malam seperti ini" jawab namja tinggi dengan kulit putih bersih itu. Suho hanya berdecak "kau itu, untuk apa kau kapartement-ku malam-malam begini eoh? Ada apa diapartmentmu? Apa ada yeoja-yeoja yang menunggu lagi didepannya?" Tanya suho tanpa jeda.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan suho, namja barusan malah melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari pendingin yang berada didapur itu. Suho hanya menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju meja makan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan dapur. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya namja barusan menutup lemari pendingin itu lalu berjalan kearah suho dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk ditangannya "kalau bertanya itu satu-satu hyung, aku pusing mau menjawabnya" jawabnya dengan santai, hanya itu tanggapan dari namja ini atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh suho barusan.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "baiklah baiklah Oh Se Hoon, untuk apa kau keapartment-ku? Kenapa tidak pulang keapartment-mu sendiri?" tanya suho lagi kepada namja yang diketahui sehun itu. Sehun meneguk sedikit jus jeruknya "memangnya salah aku kesini? Setauku kau itu hyung-ku Oh Joon Myeon, dan setauku juga kita masih bersaudara bukan" balasnya dengan nada acuh. Suho yang geram melihat tingkah donsaengnya itu lalu memberinya hadiah manis dikepala sehun "kau itu kalau ditanya selalu menjawab seperti itu, ada apalagi dengan apartement-mu? Apa ada yeoja-yeoja lagi yang menunggu didepannya sampai kau malas kepartmentmu eoh?" balasnya sewot.

Yap sehun dan suho bersaudara lebih tepatnya kakak beradik. Namun, walaupun mereka kakak beradik mereka tidak tinggal disatu atap. Mereka tinggal diapartment mereka masing-masing. Dulu mereka tinggal disatu atap bersama dengan kedua orang tua mereka didaerah gangnam, mereka dapat tergolong dalam keluarga kalangan atas. Dulu saat tinggal bersama, rumah mereka bersebelahan dengan keluar KIM, keluarga kim memiliki dua orang aegya, yang pertama yeoja dan yang kedua itu kai, teman atau sehun menyebutnya sahabat. Namun setelah suho lulus dari senior high school, orang tua sehun dan suho membelikan suho sebuah apartment. Begitupun dengan sehun, setelah dia lulus dari senior high school dia langsung dibelikan sebuah apartment yang sama dengan suho namun berbeda tempat. Walau seperti ini bukan berarti keluarga mereka tidak bahagia. Mereka bahagia namun memang sudah menjadi tradisi mereka untuk tinggal dan menghidupi diri mereka sendiri setelah mereka lulus dari senior high school. Seperti suho yang lebih memilih mengurus perusahaan keluarga OH yang berada dichina. Sedangkan sehun masih membantu-bantu diperusahaan pusat, namun seperti suatu hari nanti suho dan sehun akan bertukar tempat.

Oke kembali kemasa sekarang, sehun itu tidak sekali dua kali menginap ditempat suho, seperti malam ini dan malam-malam sebelumnya pun dia sering sekali menginap ditempat hyungnya. Sudah kukatakan bukan seberapa terkenalnya sehun dikalangan yeoja-yeoja. Jadi jangan tanya mengapa sehun memilih untuk tidak pulang keapartment-nya. Tentu saja itu ulah dari yeoja-yeoja itu. Mereka menunggu sehun didepan apartmentnnya, membuat sehun malas dan lebih memilih kabur ketempat hyungnya ini "ah tidak hyung, malam ini bukan karena yeoja-yeoja itu" balasnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Suho yang bingung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya "lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit penasaran. Sehun tertawa melihat aura-aura penasaran dari hyung-nya itu "kau ini mau tau saja urusanku hyung, sudahlah aku lelah, jaljayo my lovely hyung" serunya lalu bangkit dari kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar tidur yang biasa dia pakai saat dia berkunjung kesini (sangking seringnya kabur kesini, si suho udh nyiapin kamar buat sehun).

Suho yang melihat tingkah donsaengnya itu hanya berdecak. Dia tidak kesal, sudah biasa seorang sehun seperti ini, yang tidak biasa adalah sehun yang menutupi sesuatu dari dirinya. Suho mungkin sudah terlalu biasa mendengar ocehan sehun mengenai yeoja-yeoja yang mengganggu dihidupnya tapi untuk malam ini? Sehun terdiam, seperti ada yang disembunyikan namun suho tak dapat berbuat apapun. Bagaimanapun sehun bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dia atur hidupnya.

Suho hanya bergegas membereskan gelas yang tadi dipakai sehun untuk minum dan membawanya kebak cuci didapur. Setelahnya suho tidak mau ambil pusing, dia lebih memilih ikut tidur, mengingat besok dia harus rapat rutin diperusahaan pusat dan pasti itu akan memakan banyak tenaga.

~^O^~

Yeoja bermata panda dan bersurai putih platina itu masih saja setia duduk dimeja makan dengan senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum begitu manis, membuat dua orang yang berada dalam satu meja dengannya bingung dengan sikap yeoja manis ini "apa yang terjadi dengan aegya appa yang satu ini? Kenapa tersenyum begitu manis?" tanya seorang namja yang berada didekatnya itu. Lalu seorang namja tiba-tiba turun dari lantai atas dan menghampiri mereka kemeja makan "ini pasti ulah sitiang listrik itu kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia" interupsinya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Yeoja yang merasa diledek itu lalu tersadar dari lamunannya "namanya wufan kai, W-U-F-A-N bukan tiang listrik" serunya mengeja satu per satu huruf nama namja yang dia panggil wufan itu dengan dengusan dan nada marah. Kai hanya tertawa meremehkan "tapi dia itu memang tingginya seperti tiang listrik" balasnya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"sudah-sudah kalau kalian rebut terus lalu kapan kita mulai sarapannya?" lerai seorang yeoja yang wajahnya seratus persen mirip dengan kai. Seorang namja lagi mulai melipat Koran yang tadi dibacanya lalu ditaruhnya dimeja "benar kata eomma kalian, untuk apa meributi hal lain, pagi ini sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu" timpalnya dengan nada bijak. Kai hanya mendengus kesal "tao noona yang memulai, dia itu sudah teracuni oleh wufan, sudahlah noona kau menyerah saja dengan cintamu pada wufan, wufan tidak tertarik padamu, aku tau siapa dia" seru kai dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Yeoja yang diketaui namanya tao ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya "apapun itu kan harus dicoba dulu kai, siapa tau saja aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya" serunya dengan suaranya penuh harap. Kai minho maupun taemin hanya terdiam melihatnya "Kim Zi Tao, Kim Jong In sudahlah jangan meributkan masalah cinta ne, itu masalah hati yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikompromi ataupun dikendalikan" seru bijak dari appa mereka –minho-.

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti acara sarapan pagi dikeluarrga Kim.

Keluarga Kim terdiri dari empat orang. Kepala keluarga adalah Kim Min Ho dia menikahi seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Tae Min. Mereka dikaruniai dua orang aegya. Aegya pertama mereka adalah seorang yeoja, dengan mata panda miliknya dan kepolosan yang dituruninya dari eommanya –taemin- bernama Kim Zi Tao, aegya kedua mereka hanya berbeda setahun dari tao dia namja dengan kulit tan yang sexy miliknya bernama Kim Jong In.

Setelahnya mereka sarapan dengan keadaan hening seakan hanya canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

~^O^~

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, luhan sedang bersiap untuk pergi kekampus-nya. "jie cepat sedikit dandannya" seru sebuah suara dari arah dapur. Luhan yang merasa terpanggil hanya berteriak mengiyakan untuk membalas suara itu lalu dia bergegas menuju keluar kamarnya dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur "selamat pagi jiejie" seru seorang yeoja yang sedang asik mengolesi selai strawberry dilembar roti. Wajah yeoja itu mirip sekali dengan luhan, Cuma dia sedikit lebih mungil dari luhan. Luhan hanya mengacak surai yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu "selamat pagi juga Xi Baek Hyun" serunya lalu beralih mengambil segelas susu coklat yang sudah tersedia dimeja makan itu.

Yeoja yang diketahui bernama baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis "pagi ini aku akan memulai hariku jie" serunya dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan ikut tersenyum "ne, ingat baekkie kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, jangan telat makan dan jangan memaksakan diri, kau tau bukan kalau kau itu mudah kelelahan" seru luhan memperingati. Baekhyun yang diberi ceramah oleh luhan itu hanya tertunduk lesu "kenapa jie? Kenapa aku harus terlahir dan terjebak didalam tubuh lemah ini. Aku juga mau seperti jiejie yang dapat kerja keras dan beraktifitas tanpa harus jatuh sakit" serunya lagi dengan wajah murung.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada baekhyun "dengar jiejie baekkie, seperti apapun kamu atau selemah apapun dirimu, jiejie tetap sayang padamu, dan kamu harus menerima semuanya, kau tidak boleh mengeluh, arraseo?" seru luhan seraya mengusak poni baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menegakkan kepalanya membuat wajah manisnya terlihat "gomawo jie, for everything" serunya lagi dengan wajah yang sangat terlihat bahagia itu. Luhan ikut menampilkan wajah bahagia-nya itu kearah baekhyun.

Luhan menegguk lagi susu coklatnya "semoga dihari dihari pertamamu masuk kuliah akan sukses baekkie dan semoga tahun ini kau akan lulus" seru luhan menyemangati. Yang disemangati tersenyum mendengarnya "jie mianhae gara-gara aku sakit-sakitan berpengaruh kepada absensiku dan aku jadi harus mengulang semester enam ini" serunya dengan nada kesedihan didalamnya. Luhan mengambil tangan mungil milik baekhyun "apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap semangat baekiie, semoga saja kali ini kau lulus dan bisa melanjutkan keskripsi baekiie" serunya kembali menyemangati.

Xi Baek Hyun adalah putri kedua dari keluarga XI. Dia tidak seperti luhan yang memiliki tubuh sehat. Dia tergolong seorang yeoja yang lemah. Dia sering sakit-sakitan dan juga tubuhnya sangat sangat lemah "jie kau tau hari ini perasaanku tidak enak, seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatiku" seru baekhyun seraya memegang dada sebelah kirinya tepat dijantungnya. Luhan lalu bangkit dari kursinya "kau tidak apa-apa baekiie? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" serunya seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi baekhyun lalu beralih menempelkannya dileher putih baekhyun dengan sedikit panic luhan terus saja memegangi tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat nada khawatir lalu tersenyum "tidak usah panic seperti itu jie, nan gwenchana" serunya dengan senyuman yang benar-benar terlihat dipaksakan itu.

Luhan tetap panic, namun dia mencoba berfikir positive "kau yakin bakkie-ah?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit cemas. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pasti "sudah kubilang kalau aku baik-baik saja jie, sudah jie kita bisa telat kalau kita terus berada disini" serunya sontan membuat luhan melihat arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan sebelah kanan-nya itu _'pukul tujuh, omona! Kelas pertamaku dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi'_ serunya dalam hati namun baekhyun seperti bisa mendengar ucapan itu lalu tertawa "sudahlah kau benar-benar sudah telat kan jie, cepat sana pergi" usir baekhyun membuat luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "aish arraseo arraseo, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, kau cepat-cepat pergi kekampus jangan mengulur waktu" serunya lalu mengacak surai milik baekhyun dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri.

Setelah sekitar lima menit berlalu setelah luhan meninggalkan apartment, handphone milik baekhyun berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Seakan mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya, dengan segera baekhyun mengangkat panggilan masuk itu "aku masih diatas, aku lemas sekali pagi ini" serunya manja.

'_baiklah aku jemput keatas ne'_ balas suara dalam telfon itu.

Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum "ne" balasnya singkat lalu bersiap menutup sambungan telfon itu namun suara diseberang sana mengintrupsinya membuat baekhyun gagal menutup telfonnya itu.

'_saranghae' _

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata manis itu "nado saranghae" balasnya lalu sambungan itu terputus. Sepertinya lawan bicara baekhyun yang mematikan sambungannya terlebih dulu. Baekhyun terdiam dan terus tersenyum.

~^O^~

Pagi ini seperti biasanya sehun dating kekampus dengan malasnya, satu-satunya alasan dirinya malas adalah karena hari ini tidak ada mata kuliah perpajakan. Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda, hari ini sehun akan date dengan luhan, nanti malam lebih tepatnya. Sehun terus saja memikirkan hal itu, tanpa disadari kedua orang yang bersamanya melihat aneh kearahnya sedari tadi. Kai kyungsoo dan sehun sedang berada dikantin saat ini "jonginiie apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu? Menyeramkan sekali sikapnya itu" seru kyungsoo kepada kai yang berada didepannya. Kai hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh "entahlah, mungkin dia sedang kerasukan makhluk halus" serunya lalu setelahnya dia mendapatkan hadiah manis dari kyungsoo dikepalanya "aish baby soo, itu sakit sekali" serunya setelah mendapat pukulan dikepalanya dari kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "lagian kamu, kalau menjawab itu yang benar jangan suka seenaknya, masa iya sehun kerasukan" seru kyungsoo.

Kai lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sehun yang duduk disebrang bangkunya itu, setelahnya dia mendaratkan pukulan manisnya dikepala sehun membuat sehun tersadar lalu memeganggi seraya mengusap kepalanya itu "aish kau ini kamjjong, itu sakit sekali" serunya sehun dengan suara cadelnya yang khas itu. Kai sang pelaku melihat kearah sehun "kau.. tadi malam pergi kemana?" tanya kai seakan mengintrogasi sehun. Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan kai lalu menjawab sekedarnya "aku? Mengungsi ketempat hyungku" lanjut sehun dengan nada datar.

Kai lalu menaikkan alisnya "kalau begitu kau jangan lagi ketempat hyungmu, itu berbahaya" serunya dengan nada serius. Sehun kaget mendengar penuturan kai "apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa melarangku ketempat hyungku sendiri" serunya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Kai lalu meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya "tempat hyungmu menyeramkan" serunya lagi. Sehun menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja "apanya yang menyeramkan, kau itu hanya mengkhayal" serunya dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Kai kembali meminum jus-nya "aku tidak mengkhayal, kau yang terus tenggelam kedunia khayalmu daritadi cadel" serunya dengan nada meledek.

Kyungsoo yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan kai mulai menimpali "itu benar sehun, kau itu kesurupan hantu ditempat hyungmu ya? Kok tumben sekali kau bisa murah senyum pagi ini" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus bingung kearah sehun. Sehun lalu mulai tertawa lagi "jadi gara-gara itu kalian berfikir aku kesurupan" serunya lalu kembali tertawa lepas sekali.

Kai dan kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung kearah sehun "aku sungguh takut dengan sehun hari ini jonginiie" seru kyungsoo berbisik ketelinga kai dengan wajah yang sedikit mengisyaratkan ketakutan. Kai lalu menjawab "aku juga, kurasa dia sungguh-sungguh sudah kerasukan hantu" balas kai dengan ikut berbisik ditelinga yeojanya itu. Sehun yang melihat kedua sahabatnya saling berbisik-bisik hanya bisa menaikkan bahunya "sudahlah sepertinya aku mau kekelas dulu, pai kyungsoo noona, kamjjong" lalu sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kai dan kyungsoo berdua disana.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung kearah kai "kenapa sifat dia pagi ini mirip sekali dengan sifat suho oppa" serunya dengan wajah bingung "bukannya dia selalu memasang poker face andalannya itu?" lanjutnya lagi. Kai hanya menaikkan bahunya kearah kyungsoo menandakan bahwa dia tidak perduli apapun tentang sehun. Dan lagipula kai akan berhenti menanggapi ucapan kyungsoo bila sudah ada nama suho didalamnya.

Suho, ya Oh Joon Myeon hyungnya sehun. Dia adalah mantan kekasih dari Do Kyung Soo, tapi itu dulu saat jaman kyungsoo masih duduk dibangku senior high school.

**Flashback**

**Beginning **

_**Yeoja manis bermata bulat itu masih saja setia duduk dikuris taman dibelakang sekolah barunya, dia hanya dilindungi oleh sebuah pohon rindang disana. Cuaca sedang sangat bersahabat, cuacanya hangat. Tidak terlalu panas maupun terlalu dingin. Matahari tetap terbit namun dia tidak memberikan cahaya teriknya. Yeoja ini adalah kyungsoo, Do Kyung Soo. Dia yeoja yang dapat dibilang susah bersosialisasi jadi disinilah dia. Ditaman belakang disekolah barunya, sendirian. Dia murid baru dan dia baru duduk dibangku senior high school tingkat satu. **_

_**Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya "huah sejuknya" serunya bermolog ria. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk dikuris tepat disebelah dia duduk "udara dibelakang sekolah memang sejuk, aku selalu menyukainya" seru seseorang itu. Mendengar suara asing itu sontak kedua mata kyungsoo terbuka lalu melihat kearah sumber suara yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya itu. Dia terbelalak kaget malihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya itu. Dia adalah namja dengan wajah angelic yang dari awal masuk sekolah ini diam-diam sudah kyungsoo kagumi. Dia menjabat sebagai ketua osis disekolah ini otomatis kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot mencari siapa namanya, dia sudah mengetahuinya dari awal. Suho yang merasa dipandangi oleh kyungsoo lalu melihat kearah kyungsoo "kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit heran.**_

_**Sontak kyungsoo sadar dari lamunan panjangnya "ah aniyo sunbaenim, nan gwenchanayo" jawabnya lalu menundukkan kedua kepalanya. Suho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah manis kyungsoo "jangan menunduk begitu, itu membuat kecantikanmu tidak terlihat" seru suho yang berhasil membuat pipi kyungsoo berubah warna menjadi merah. Kyungsoo tidak mampu membalas ucapan suho, jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat, aliran darahnya seakan mengalir deras, dan ribuan kupu-kupu seakan sedang menari-nari didalam dirinya, bahkan otaknya pun seakan tidak berfungsi lagi. Tidak mendapat respon apapun suho melanjutkan ucapannya "aku tau kau selalu kesini, setiap pagi hari, dan saat istirahat juga" serunya lalu dia meraih tangan kyungsoo untuk digenggamnya. Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan sikap suho hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan melihat kearah suho "kau tidak pernah sadar kalau aku selalu mengikutimu semenjak hari pertama kita bertemu?" serunya lalu dia menarik nafas "aku menjadi stalkermu selama beberapa bulan ini pun kau tidak menyadarinya kyungsoo?" tanya suho yang menghasilkan sebuah gelengan dari kyungsoo, suho tertawa kecil "aku mencintaimu kyungsoo, namun aku memang terlalu pengecut kemarin-kemarin, aku hanya memendamnya sendiri tanpa memberitaumu" lanjut suho. Sontak kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh suho, lidahnya seakan kelu "sunbaenim.." hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari mulut seorang Do Kyung Soo. Suho mengacak surai kyungsoo "mian membuat terkejut, tapi ketahuilah bahwa semua yang kukatakan barusan itu berasal dari hatiku, aku berharap kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan kyungsoo" serunya lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berniat meninggalkan kyungsoo.**_

_**Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menahan suho dengan menarik pergelangan tangan namja tampan itu "nado sunbaenim, nado saranghaeyo, aku juga menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu, tapi aku tak mampu untuk mengungkapkannya, aku hanya bisa memendamnya sampai saat ini" serunya lalu tertunduk malu seraya berblushing kembali duduk dikursi tempat tadi dia duduk lalu merangkul kyungsoo "aku tidak percaya bahwa kita melakukan hal yang sama" serunya lalu tersenyum bahagia.**_

_**Ending**_

_**Sore itu tepat pukul lima sore, seharusnya menjadi saat yang sangat bahagia untuk seorang Do Kyung Soo tapi seperti ini kenyataan yang dihadapinya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Saat in dia sedang duduk berdua dengan kekasihnya yang baru saja akan pergi meninggalkannya "mianhae kyungsoo, oppa harus pergi" seru suho dengan nada lirih. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya "pergi dalam arti sesungguhnya juga dalam arti hubungan kita?" tanyanya dengan nada yang parau.**_

_**Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui apa yang baru saja kyungsoo katakan "aku fikir kau sungguh mencintaiku, aku fikir kau akan mempertahankanku tak perduli apapun yang terjadi, tapi tak apa" serunya lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat pergi meninggalkan suho namun sayang suho menahan tangannya "jangan, jangan benci padaku" serunya lirih.**_

_**Kyungsoo lalu menggeleng "aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu bukan" lalu dia mengambil nafas "tidak pernah ada benci dihatiku, yang ada hanya luka" lanjut kyungsoo lalu dia tersenyum pahit dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan suho.**_

_**Sakit**_

_**Ya hanya itu yang dia bisa rasakan saat ini. **_

**Flashback end**

Kai yang melihat kekasihnya melamun dengan segera mengecup pipi gembul milik kyungsoo "kau memikirkannya?" tanyanya seraya menyatukan jemarinya dengan milik kyungsoo membuat tangan mereka bertautan "saranghae" seru kyungsoo lalu mencium lembut pipi kai. Kai yang mengerti keadaan kyungsoo lalu beralih mencium kening kyungsoo dalam "nado jeongmal saranghae" serunya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibir lembut kai menyapa keningnya. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya melalui ciuman lembut itu. Tanpa nafsu tanpa tuntutan yang ada satu. Yang ada hanya cinta saat itu. Kai maupun kyungsoo saling mencintai dan mereka saling mengerti satu dengan yang lainnya.

~^O^~

Luhan baru saja sampai dikelasnya dan terlihat kelelahan, mengingat dia tadi berlari dari halte bis menuju kampus, dengan segera dia melihat sekelilingnya yang sedang melihat kearahnya seperti dia adalah objek disana _'ada apa?'_ tanya luhan tanpa suara –kontak mata- kepada teman yang ada dihadapannya. Teman yang merasa ditanya oleh luhan hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah belakang luhan. Luhan yang awalnya tidak mengerti lalu mulai menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan

Tada…

"sonsaengnim" seru luhan dengan cengiran khasnya. Yap dibelakangnya sekarang sudah ada seorang namja dengan wajah sangarnya tengah membawa sebuah buku cetak ditangannya dan sebuah penggaris dilengan satunya lagi "apa? Kenapa kau terlambat Xi Lu Han?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit keras. Luhan hanya menunduk "mianhae yesung sonsaengnim tadi saya ada urusan pagi sekali" serunya dengan nada sedikit takut digetar suaranya. Dosen yang diketahui bernama yesung itu lalu mempersilahkan luhan duduk, dan luhan berterima kasih sudah diberi kesempatan untuk duduk.

Pelajaran berjalan lancar sampai pada saat jam kuliah habis, dan setelahnya luhan tidak ada lagi mata kuliah setelah ini "baiklah semuanya boleh pulang kecuali kau Xi Lu Han kau tetap berada diruangan, anyeong" seru yesung didepan kelas. Seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan kearah yesung seraya berterima kasih dan memberi salam. Berbeda dengan luhan yang masih terdiam dikelas tidak berani keluar kelas karena perintah dari yesung tadi.

"kau luhan, kemari" perintahnya, membuat luhan langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah depan ruangan untuk menghampiri yesung 'matilah aku, bisa pulang sampai larut malam kalau sudah beurusan dengan yesung sonsaengnim' serunya dalam hati. Yesung, dosen dari salah satu mata kuliah yang ada dijurusan luhan itu dapat dibilang salah satu dosen berpengaruh dan terkenal dengan kegarangannya diantara para mahasiswa diSM University ini.

Dengan lemas dan sedikit rasa takut yang menyelimuti benak luhan, dia memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana yesung berdiri "ne sonsaengnim" serunya dengan suara sedikit bergetar mengisyaratkan ketakutan luar biasa. Yesung hanya berdecak lalu menepuk bahu luhan pelan "kau ini, jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu, memangnya saya akan memakanmu? Tidak bukan" serunya dengan suara yang terkesan sedikit membentak itu dan wajah yang tetap pada level garang-nya. Luhan menundukan kepalanya lagi namun tidak menjawab ataupun merespon ucapan yesung tadi. Melihat dirinya tidak direspon yesung lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada "kau tadi kemana? Ada urusan apa tadi pagi sampai telat masuk kekelasku? Jawab dengan alasan yang sangat-sangat logis dan masuk akal kalau tidak kau akan kuberi tugas saat ini juga dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga" seru yesung mengancam luhan.

Luhan hanya membelalakan matanya namun tetap menunduk _'bagaimana ini?'_ serunya dalam hati _'apa aku bilang kalau aku mengurusi adikku yang sakit terlebih dahulu?'_ lanjutnya tetap membantin. Lalu kemudian luhan masih dalam keadaan tertunduk_ 'ya tuhan aku benar-benar akan terjebak dalam masalah hari ini'_ serunya lagi tetap didalam batinnya _'ok selamat datang semua tugas' _lanjut luhan lalu dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian dalam dirinya, dia mulai menegakkan wajahny "anu .. sonsaeng .. nim … tad-" belum sempat luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya tetapi sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu mengintrupsinya.

"mianhae dia ada urusan denganku tadi pagi, yesung sunbaenim" seru seorang namja dengan surai blonde-nya dan mata biru serta kacamata yang bertengger manis diwajah tampannya yang dapat diketahui dia dapatkan dari percampuran antara timur dan barat. Dia membawa tumpukan buku ditangan kanannya. Luhan sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara dan melihat siapa dia _'kenapa harus dia'_ serunya dalam hati. Bersamaan dengan itu yesung juga mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara sama seperti luhan "ah kau wufan-ssi" serunya.

Bertepatan dengan itu wufan atau biasa kita kenal kris yang terkenal sebagai dosen mata kuliah bahasa inggris itu, masuk kedalam ruangan dan menghampiri yesung. Dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah yesung "tadi pagi ada sebuah materi yang saya ragukan untuk disampaikan lalu saya meminta pertolongan luhan untuk berdiskusi karena menurut saya memang luhan adalah mahasiswa yang paling tepat untuk diajak berdiskusi, mianhae karena saya luhan jadi telat masuk kelas anda sunbaenim" seru kris dengan nada sedikit menyesal didalamnya.

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya lalu beralih melihat kearah luhan "benarkah itu luhan?' tanyanya dengan nada sedikit keraguan didalamnya. Luhan yang tiba-tiba yang ditanya langsung melirik kearah kris, dilihatnya mata kris seakan berkata _'katakan iya katakan iya'_ serunya dengan bahasa isyarat. Diberi kode seperti itu luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan beralih melihat kearah yesung "ne sonsaengnim" serunya menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan oleh yesung. Dengan itu yesung lalu membuang nafasnya kasar "baiklah kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya, tapi ingat wufan-ssi jangan lagi mengganggu mahasiswa dipagi hari, jika memang ada keperluan kau bisa memanggilnya saat dia free" seru yesung memperingati. Dan kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti "kalau begitu kami permisi, saya masih ingin melanjutkan yang tadi dengan luhan. Anyeong sunbaenim" seru kris lalu dengan tidak sopannya menarik lengan luhan, luhan buru-buru membungkukkan badannya kearah yesung lalu berpamitan padanya.

TBC

To Be Continue lagi ya kawan-kawan

Idih si kris mau bawa luhan kemana tuh main Tarik-tarik aja.

Si baekhyun juga tadi nelfon siapa ya, pake saranghe saranghae segala.

Sehun : "haniie kokk kita belum ngedate sih?"

Luhan : "tau nih si author kenapa kita ngedate-nya perasaan lama banget"

Author : "jadi kalian ngebet banget? Kalian mau ngedate? Kalian mau jadian? Mau bayar author berapa kalo author bikin kalian jadian?"

Sehun : "yaelah thor kalo ngedate aje belom gimana mau jadian nah jadian aja belom gimana gue mau NC-an sama luhan nih"

Luhan : /jitak sehun/ "jadi sehun mau jadian sama luhan demi NC-nya"

Author : "sabar yaw mungkin kalian akan jadian ntar juga dibikinin NC-annya hahhahahaa /ketawa evil/"

Sehun : "okeh thor aku padamu"

Luhan : /mewek/

Hai hai kembali lagi dengan author Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya.

Ngebawain chap 3-nya nih.

Tapi masih TBC, muup yuw hehehe #alay banget sumpah#

Author mau cerita nih, author lagi jatuh cinta masa -_- eh rasanya gitu ya, eh tapi author ga tau ini jatuh cinta apa engga soalnya yang author tau kan author deket sama namja itu trus kita deket pake buanget tapi ga tau deh author bingung.

Eh tapi karena dia loh author jadi bisa nulis ff ini.

Terima kasih ya dirimu dirimu yang jauh disana.

Author sebenernya lagi sedih juga, ada beberapa hal yang bikin minggu-minggu ini emosional author tuh memuncak.

Kenapa author jadi curhat coba -_-

Eh, iya terima kasih ya buat semuanya ^^

Terima kasih buat (xiaolu odult, SehunHan04, MademoiselleBabys, IndiraSatya1) terima kasih udah memfavorit ff-ku.

Terima kasih buat (zoldyk, xiaolu odult, ssnowish, milkpanda1012, geuraeulf, asroyasrii, SehunHan04, Rara Jung, Panda XOXO, IndiraSatya1, HyunRa, HunLay, ByunnaPark) terima kasih ya udah memfollow ff-ku.

Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview dan Sekarang saatnya balas review kali ya

Okeh.

…

Oke guys Italic like this (_italic_) itu buat review-an para readers sedangkan Bold like this (**bold**) itu buat jawaban diriku atas review-an kalian yaaaaa

_Rara Jung : apdetnya cpet.. next chap apdet kilat lg ya.. cpetan dibanyakin hunhan momentnya.. kris mntan luhan kan? ksih tao aja ke kris byr luhan khusus buat sehun.._

Answer :

**Alhamdulillah berarti itu terhitung cepet ya?**

**Ga janji yaa :p tapi ini udah dilanjutin kok ^^**

**Oh iya moment hunhannya kurang ya? Pasti kurang ya.**

**Kris mantan siapa yaaaaaa, hahahahahha kris jadi kaya barang gitu ya.**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_zoldyk : I always love your story.._

Answer :

**Thank you so much ^^**

Thanks for review and review again

…

_ByunnaPark : hiyaaaaaa fisrt nc scene-nya kaisoo aigooo aigooo mimisan #ngeeek  
tapi tapi itu ending chap nya ada baek kyaaaaaa baek apanya luhan thor? adeknya kah?  
bener-bener penasaran gue sama masa lalu kris haaaah, luhan kah? iya gak sih? iya dong thor #plak plok  
chanbaek nc an ada gak thor? gue tunggu deh nc annya chanbaek wkwkwk #apa deh #abaikan  
ebuseeeettt belajar perpajakan sampe 9 jam gitu thor? ciyusan? gak puyeng tu kepala ngitungin ptkp, pkp, wp pribadi, pph 21 22 23 24 25 aaaahhhh tauk dah kalo inget aja pala gue rasanya mau meledak #lebeeey aah -_- ... tapi seru kog thor belajar pajak tuh #eeeaaaaa  
oke author lanjuuuut... semangaaaaaattt_

Answer :

**Hahahahaha hayo kaisoo ship yaaaaaaa**

**Hayo siapa yay a baekhyun yaaaa, diliat aja yuks dilanjutan chap-nya siapa si imut baekhyun itu hahahha.**

**Hayo hayo siapa ya masalalu kris hahahaha, kris kan banyak mantannya jadi bingung kaaan.**

**Chanbek nc ada ga ya? Niatnya mau bikin tapi masih dalam proses gitu, nti dibuatin deh.**

**Setiap couple punya kisah nc-nya masing-masing ya.**

**Iya aku hari senin belajar perpajakan dari jam 06:30-13:45 trus dilanjut pelajaran mtk sampe jam 15:00. Beuh meledaaaaakkkkkk. Pas hari kamis aku dari jam 06:30-15:00 pelajarannya Cuma akuntansi keuangan, beuh itu astaga pusingnya ampunan.**

**Eh tapi seru tau pas belajar pph pasal 21 sama ptkp dan pkp itu, apalagi belajar nyelesaiin siklus yang pake, waktu haduh itu degdegan plus asik gitu #udah please author itu akuntansi addict jadi jangan ngomongin akuntansi sama author, bias ga abis-abis hahahaha#**

**Oke ini udah dilanjut ya**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_Reindeer : kasian deh sehun.. hahaha kalo gak ada cobaan gak asik yah  
lanjut deh ditunggu_

Answer :

**Hahahaha loh kok sehun kasihan? Kesiahan gara-gara ga ditawarin masuk? Hahahahah nah itu dia, kalo ga ada cobaannya ga greget gitu.**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_Kiela Yue : KaiSoo Enceh an.. ..  
HunHan kapan?  
#sabarrr_

Deskripsinya ga nhebosenin kok. Beneran. Malah asyik karena terasa nyata. :)

Keep writing yaaaaa :)

Answer :

**Hahahaha hunhan kapan ya?**

**Sabar ya semua couple dapet jatah nc-annya masing-masing kok ^^**

**Alhamdulillah, berarti deskripsinya ga ngerusak ff-nya ya?**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_HyunRa : kaisoo ensi an xD ciee/?  
sehun kapan nyusul?  
sehun udah kepincut banget sama lulu ya  
xiumin sama chen tetangga luhan ya?  
trus baek temen seperhuangan atau saudara? baek masih jomblo atau udah punya? ._.  
lanjutannya ditunggu nee!_

Answer :

**Hahahaha sehun sama siapa dulu nih nc-annya? Kalo sama luhan mah udah dipersiapkan tinggal tunggu moment yang pas-nya aja gitu hehehe.**

**Uh dia kepincut ga ya? kalo dari cerita si iya ya?**

**Xiumin sama chen hidupnya disebelah flat luhan tapi lebih detailnya baca dicahp ini ya ^^ hehehe**

**Huah ayoloh ayoloh baek itu siapanya luhan yaa, liat dicerita aja yuks^^**

**Ne ini sudah dilanjut ^^**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_lisnanaa1 : kyaaaa gomawo thor udah sempet2 y balas review dari aku... Huhuhu #terharu #plak  
Luhannie udah mulai ada tanda2 suka nh sm Sehun...  
uwaa eomma, appa ku tercinta :* :3  
KaiSoo NC y gak nahan Thor, tp lebih gak nahan lg aku buat nunggu HunHan NC... Hohohoho  
Lanjuuuut thor  
Hehe Fighting yaaa thor :* :* #nyengirKuda_

Answer :

**Iya sama-sama terima kasih juga sudah mereview ya reader ^^ aku juga terharu sangat kamu mau meriview**

**Eh iya dia udah keliatan ya tanda-tandanya?**

**Hahahaha tenang tenang semua couple dapet jatah nc-annya masing-masing. Dan hunhan mah tak terlewatkan nti dia ada, mungkin banyak hahahahha**

**Ne fighting '-')9**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_asroyasrii : luhan formal bgt sih g cuka ah (?) *loh(?) keepwriting! speechless bener deh ciyus haha xD_

Answer :

**Hahahaha speechlessnya gara-gara jelek apa bagus?**

**Luhan kan ceritanya masih jaim-jaim gimana gitu jadinya mash formal, belum jatuh kepelukannya sehun dia hahahahha**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_xiaolu odult : Gak sabar nunggu hunhan pacaran_

Sehun sehun...

Luhan udah di sakitin kris, semoga dia bisa membuka hati untuk sehun agar bisa menutup sakit hati luhan hunhan harus bersatu

Answer :

**Sama nih hahahha, tapi emang ff ini fokusnya ke hunhan, semuanya berhubungan sama luhan ataupun sheun pada intinya hahahaha.**

**Hayo kan kan kan sok tau, emangnya luhan disakitin kris? Hahahahhaha**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_ : kereen! author2 inspring mu itu emg keren2 fav q smua,, n kekx bkal nambah nii.. *wink*  
pnggunaan kata2nya,, bguus kq klo pribadi sih jadi bwd smgad baca,,_

oh ya review q baru di chap 2 nii alx q jg bru baca..  
euumm.. bleh nebak gak thor? hahahaaasa lalu kris itu luhan ya? so hub baekhyeol jd backstret gtu? hahahaa mian xp  
  
gogogo smgat thoor! :D

Answer :

**Alhamdulillah terima kasih masukkannya ^^**

**Hahahha iya gpp kok kamu mau review aja aku udah berterima kasih banget.**

**Hahahaha yaaahhh gimana ya, baca aja yuks diceritanya heheheh peace**

**Go go go FIGHTING '-')9**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

_**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW**_

_**REVIEW LAGI NE ^^**_

_**SALAM Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya **_


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Babe In Total Control of Herself (BITCH)**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Joon Myeon as Oh Joon Myeon (Sehun older brother)**

**Zhoumi and Henry Lau as Xi Zhoumi and Xi Henry (Parents of Xi Lu Han and Xi Baek hyun)**

**Byun Baek Hyun as Xi Baek hyun (Luhan younger sister)**

**Kim Jong In (Sehun close friend)**

**Choi Min Ho and Lee Tae Min as Kim Min Ho and Kim Tae Min (Parents of Kim Jong In and Kim Zi Tao)**

**Huang Zi Tao as Kim Zi Tao (Kai older sister)**

**Zhang Yixing (Suho girlfriend)**

**Do Kyung Soo (Kai girlfriend)**

**Wu Yi Fan **

**Park Chan Yeol as Wu Chan Yeol (Kris younger brother)**

**Kim Jong Dae **

**Kim Min Seok**

**Cho Kyu Hyun **

**Lee Sung Min (cameo)**

**Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min as Cho Young Min and Cho Kwang Min (Kyuhyun twins son)**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

**Other Pair : KrisHan, KrAy, SuDo.**

**Summary : Luhan seorang dosen, sehun adalah mahasiswanya. Kehidupan keluarga chenmin. Baekyeol yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dari luhan. Kaisoo sepasang couple yang sempurna. Sulay yang berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan kris yang mengejar masa lalunya disaat tao sedang mengejarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Minseok atau biasa dikenal dengan panggilan Xiumin memulai harinya dengan aktifitas ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya. Memasak sarapan dan bekal untuk suaminya adalah point nomor satu yang dia lakukan pagi ini. Tapi sebelum rutinitas itu dia lakukan tentu terlebih dahulu dia sudah mandi namun dia tidak langsung memakai pakaiannya, dia masih menggunakan bathrob dan memulai acara masaknya. Dia masih asik dengan beberapa bahan masakan yang ada dihadapannya tanpa dia sadari daritadi sudah ada sepasang mata yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan _'lapar' _itu. Sesekali Xiumin menyenandungkan sebaik dua bait lyrics dari sebuah lagu.

Dengan segera sebuah tangan melingkar manis dipinggang Xiumin. Xiumin sedikit tersentak kaget namun sedetik kemudian dia sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan ini. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara masaknya. Si pelaku pemelukkan –Chen- itu kini mulai menaruh kepalanya diceruk leher Xiumin seraya mencium aroma yang keluar dari tubuh istrinya itu "aku merindukanmu miniie" serunya seraya menutup kedua matanya. Xiumin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, dia sudah mengerti maksud dari kata _'rindu'_ yang Chen ucapnya itu, dia mengusap tangan Chen yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya itu "sarapan dulu baru kita lanjutkan ne daeiie" serunya dengan nada membujuk. Chen yang mengerti lalu mengecup pelan leher putih milik istrinya itu "I'll be waiting" serunya lalu dengan tidak rela dia menunggu sarapannya dimeja makan yang berada disamping dapur.

Tidak selang beberapa menit Xiumin datang dengan dua piring yang berisi pancake itu ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Dia memberikannya satu kehadapan Chen dan yang satunya dia sediakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak lupa juga sebelumnya Xiumin sudah menyidiakan segelas green tea untuk dirinya dan secangkir kopi untuk suaminya.

Suasana sarapan pagi cukup hening tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya saat mereka masih berada di China. Keheningan ini membawa Xiumin mengeingat masa-masa dulu saat mereka berada di China, saat mereka hidup dinegara orang tanpa satupun sanak saudara didalamnya. Saat mereka masih dalam masa-masa hidup bersama sampai pada saatnya mereka memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Saat pada pertama kalinya mereka berbagi segalanya. Berbagi bahagia, sedih, senang, dan segalanya. Disaat Xiumin maupun Chen masih dalam umur yang dikatakan muda dengan segala komitmen yang mereka bangun. Sampai pada akhirnya kedua sudah sampai dititik saat ini dimana dapat dikatakan mereka sudah sama-sama mapan. Namun sayang disaat semuanya sudah sempurna layaknya dicerita-cerita dongeng tapi mereka harus merasakan rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk keduanya.

Yap kalian benar, hal itu adalah seorang aegya. Xiumin pernah mengandung benih Chen dalam rahimnya. Semuanya berjalan lancar saat itu, sampai saatnya dimana Xiumin harus mengalami kecelakaan dan itu membuat janin didalam dirinya mau tidak mau harus digugurkan. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya, tapi sayangnya bukan hanya janin Xiumin yang harus diangkat tapi juga salah satu dari ovarium Xiumin harus ikut diangkat. Kejadian itu saja sudah berhasil membuat Xiumin terpuruk, ditambah lagi dengan diagnosis dokter yang menyatakan bahwa kemungkinan Xiumin untuk dapat mengandung lagi hanya sekitar tiga puluh sampai lima puluh persen saja. Hal itu sungguh membuat seorang Kim Min Seok terpuruk, sangat terpuruk. Tapi Chen, selalu ada disampingnya saat Xiumin membutuhkan kehadirannya saat Xiumin terpuruk. Bagi Chen, yang terpenting adalah Xiumin. Yang terpenting nyawa istrinya tak perduli yang lain termasuk nyawanya sendiri.

Xiumin masih tenggelam dalam khayalannya tanpa menyadari bahwa Chen memperhatikan gerak-geriknya daritadi. Chen yang mengetahui bahwa istrinya sedang melamun itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Xiumin. Xiumin masih tetap belum menyadari kehadiran Chen disampingnya. Chen berinsiatif untuk menarik kursi Xiumin, setelahnya dia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Xiumin. Terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Chen, membuat Xiumin berhasil kembali kedunia nyata setelah lama berkhayal.

Chen menggenggam kedua tangan Xiumin dan mengarahnya kedadanya "jangan difikirkan lagi, aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu karena kamu bukan berharap yang lain" seru Chen seraya mencium punggung tanggan Xiumin. Xiumin luluh dengan perkataan Chen yang seakan dapat tau apa yang baru saja dia lamunkan. Air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk mata Xiumin, seakan dia terharu dengan perkataan suaminya barusan. Chen yang menyadari istrinya siap menangis sontak memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya "selagi masih ada peluang itu tandanya kita masih bisa memilikinya, sekecil apapun kemungkinannya kita harus terus berusaha dan berdoa apapun hasilnya itu urusan tuhan" serunya lalu mencium surai kecoklatan milik istrinya itu. Xiumin memang akan menjadi yeoja yang sangat ringkih bila sudah membicarakan perkara aegya dan kehamilan. Mungkin rasa trauma itu masih melekat dikepalanya.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Chen, betapa beruntungnya dia dapat memiliki seorang suami seperti Chen "terima kasih daeiie, terima kasih sudah menerimaku dengan segala kekukaranganku, kau adalah anugrah terindah yang tuhan berikan dihidupku" serunya dengan senyuman yang tepatri diwajahnya. Dia memang sedih tapi Xiumin adalah type yeoja yang jarang sekali menangis, dia lebih sering melamun.

Chen yang merasakan senyuman Xiumin mengembang dalam pelukannya mulai melonggarkan pelukan itu "nah dengan begini kau terlihat semakin cantik kalau kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini setiap hari" serunya lalu mengecup hidung Xiumin. Xiumin memukul pelan dada Chen "kau gombal daeiie" serunya lalu beranjak dari kursi berniat untuk mengambil piring bekas dirinya dan Chen sarapan tadi namun sayang tangan Chen lebih dulu mencegah kegaiatan yang akan Xiumin lakukan.

"kau masih berhutang satu hal padaku" seru Chen dengan seringaian menyeramkan diwajahnya. Xiumin yang mengerti lalu melepaskan tangan Chen lalu berjalan dengan gaya seduktif mungkin kearah kamar mereka –Chen dan Xiumin- dengan menggoyangankan jari telunjuknya dan mengerlingkan matanya serta menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya seraya menggoda Chen. Dengan itu Chen ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Xiumin masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Xiumin yang memang masih menggunakan bathrob sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang mereka. Dia duduk melipat kakinya disana. Dengan tanpa aba-aba Chen menghampiri istrinya yang sangat menggoda itu. Saat Chen sudah ada dihapannya dengan segera Xiumin melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chen dan tersenyum sangat manis "apa aku sangat menggoda hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada seduktif. Chen lalu tersenyum dan mencium kilat bibir Xiumin "as always miniie" serunya lalu mulai mengecup bibirXxiumin. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan namun selang beberapa detik Chen mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Xiumin secara bergantian. Xiumin mulai mengimbangi permainan suaminya, dia ikut melumat bibir atas dan bawah Chen secara bergantian. Kedua terjebak dalam permainan lumat melumat namun sayang yang memiliki control disini Chen dan Xiumin hanya bisa mengikuti dan mengimbangi permainan yang diciptakan oleh Chen.

Chen mulai jengah dengan permainannya, dia menggigit kecil bibir Xiumin membuat sang empunya meleguh pelan dan reflex ini membuat Xiumin membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu banyak Chen segera melesakkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi goa hangat milik Xiumin. Awalnya Chen hanya mengabsen deretan gigi putih Xiumin namun lama kelamaan dia mulai mngelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Xiumin hanya bisa meleguh mendapat perlakuan halus dari Chen. Lidah Chen mulai mendorong lidah Xiumin didalamnya seakan mengisyaratkan untuk mengajaknya bertarung, Xiumin tentu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Entah berapa lama mereka saling membelit satu dengan yang lainnya bahkan lelehan saliva yang mengalir didagu sampai leher Xiumin pun sudah entah siapa pemiliknya.

Xiumin sudah mulai merasa bahwa persediaan oxygen didalam paru-parunya mulai menipis, dengan itu dia memukul dada Chen pelan seakan memberi isyarat untuk melepaskan pangutannya. Chen yang mengerti dengan tidak rela melepaskan pangutan itu.

"HAH…HAH…HAH…" keduanya saling belomba mengambil oxygen yang ada diruangan itu. Tidak mau membuang waktu banyak dengan segera Chen menerjang leher putih milik istrinya yang sangat menggoda itu. Dia menjilat, lalu mengisapnya kuat-kuat, setelahnya dia gigit, setelah menjadi sebuah tanda kemerahan baru dia akan menjilatnya lagi

"nnghh .. dae-iie~" leguh Xiumin. Chen terus pada aktifitasnya, membuat lebih banyak lagi tanda dileher istrinya. Dan Xiumin hanya bisa meleguh lagi dan lagi sedangkan Chen semakin bersemangat setelah mendengar leguhan-leguhan sexy Xiumin. Secara perlahan Chen mulai membuka pengait bathrob yang dikenakan oleh Xiumin. Setelah terbuka dengan tidak sabarnya Chen membuang kesembarang arah bathrob putih bersih itu. Chen mendorong Xiumin pelan kearah belakang membuat Xiumin jatuh terlentang diatas kasur milik mereka. Chen tidak langsung melahap _'makanan'_ yang tersedia didepan matanya. Chen menyempatkan waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya dahulu, dia melihat tubuh Xiumin dari atas sampai bawah seraya membuka pakaiannya satu per satu. Saat keadaan Chen sudah naked total dia menarik Xiumin dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya.

Mereka sedang duduk dipunggung ranjang dengan kaeadaan Xiumin berada dalam pangkuan Chen. Sudah sekitar lima menit Chen mulai melahap rakus kedua gundukan milik Xiumin. Xiumin hanya mendongakan kepalanya kepalanya seakan menikmati servis yang diberikan oleh Chen. Chen terus mengulum kedua gundukan itu secara bergantian.

Seakan jengah Chen lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap lurus kearah Xiumin "haruskah aku mempersiapkanmu?" Tanya Chen dengan nada seduktif. Xiumin mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Chen seraya membisikan kata-kata "tidak perlu jika kau berjanji akan bermain lembut" serunya lalu mencium pipi chen sekilas. Chen tersenyum senang lalu kembali membisikkan kata-kata keistri tercintanya itu "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak bermain dengan lembut?" tanyanya lalu mengulum cuping Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum "kalau itu sampai terjadi maka jangan harap menyentuhku sampai satu bulan kedepan" serunya lalu tersenyum lebih tepat menyeringai layaknya seorang pemenang. Chen lalu kembali mencium leher Xiumin "kalau begitu aku akan melakukan sesuai yang kau inginkan nae anae" serunya lalu menambah satu, hanya satu kissmark dileher Xiumin yang sudah penuh dengan deretan karyanya itu.

Dengan itu Chen mengangkat tubuh Xiumin dan mengarahkan juniornya tepat didepan lubang kenikmatan milik Xiumin. Chen memasukkan juniornya secara perlahan, sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Xiumin menggigit baBu chen sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit dibawahnya itu. bisa dibilang ini baru kedua kalinya dia melakukan hubungan intim dengan Chen setelah insiden kegugurannya satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi wajar jika Xiumin masih belum terbiasa –lagi- dengan junior Chen. Chen yang sangat mengerti keadaan Xiumin hanya meneruskan saja acara menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Xiumin itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya junior Chen bersarang sepenuhnya didalam diri Xiumin. Chen mengerti kalau Xiumin belum terbiasa dengan junior jadi dia mendiamkan juniornya didalam xiumin tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun. Xiumin lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu chen "bergeraklah daeiie" serunya. Mendengar perintah dari Xiumin layaknya melihat oasis ditengah gurun pasir bagi Chen. Dengan perlahan dia menaik turunkan tubuh Xiumin, mulai dari kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan lembut lalu menambahnya jadi sedikit cepat, sampai pada kecepatan maksimal.

Merasa posisi seperti ini tidak menguntungkan bagi Xiumin dengan cepat Chen merebahkan Xiumin lalu dia menindihnya "faster .. daeiie.. ngghh" hanya suara leguhan sexy itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut milik Xiumin. Saat Chen masih sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sedangkan Xiumin yang berada dibawah itu masih terus memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Chen. Chen masih sangat setia menikmati tubuh istrinya. Mereka tidak lagi memifirkan apapun yang ada disekitar mereka. Yang ada dibenak keduanya adalah kenikmatan. Xiumin yang merasakan nikmat saat lubang-nya yang didominasi oleh junior big size milik Chen. sedangkan sang namja yang sedang merasakan nikmat saat juniornya dijepit oleh otot-otot vagina Xiumin yang menghimpitnya membuatnya terbang kedunia khayal yang mereka sebut dengan surga dunia itu.

"sshhh.. miniie.. mmhh fuckin so tight.. ooh" sang namja yang akhirnya menyerah dan mengakui kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lubang istri tercintanya ini, meleguhkan seluruh kenikmatan yang diberi Xiumin sedangkan Xiumin membalasnya dengan leguhan yang tidak kalah sexy ditelinga Chen. Walaupun dapat dikatakan sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim semenjak sudah empat tahun usia pernikahan mereka tapi bagi Chen lubang Xiumin tetap seperti pertama dia merasakannya. Tetap sempit dan hangat.

"daeiie.. nghh.. I'm.. close" seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Xiumin dengan tanpa aba-aba Chen langsung mempercepat pergerakannya didalam Xiumin "ohh.. nadoo" jawabnya saat merasa bahwa dirinya juga dekat.

Xiumin semakin merasakan bahwa dirinya dekat saat dia merasa junior Chen yang berada didalamnya semakin membesar, sedangkan Chen merasakan lubang xiumin yang berkedut dan menyempit sekaligus membuat junior Chen semakin termakan rakus oleh lubang itu.

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik keduanya sampai pada kenikmatannya masing-masing. Xiumin meneriakan nama Chen, begitupun sebaliknya Chen yang meneriakan nama Xiumin. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati, keduanya saling menghargai satu sama lain.

Setelah sampai Chen langsung mengangkat Xiumin dan merebahkan dengan benar, dia membuat tangannya sendiri sebagai pengganti bantal untuk Xiumin. Chen mengecup kening Xiumin yang penuh dengan peluh itu "terima kasih miniie, aku mencintaimu" katanya lalu beralih mencium bibir Xiumin kilat. Yang dicium –Xiumin- hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya, jujur saja dia sangat kelelahan saat ini. Chen memang tidak memintanya untuk ronde kedua, bahkan aktifitasnya tadi juga tidak memakan waktu banyak. Tapi bagi Xiumin aktifitas tadi tetap saja membuatnya sangat lelah, bila diingat dia memang sudah _'libur'_ melakukannya selama setahun dengan Chen.

Xiumin membalikkan badannya kearah Chen lalu beringsut kedalam pelukan suaminya. Chen yang melihat keadaan Xiumin langsung memeluk Xiumin "mianhae, sakit ne chagi?" tanyanya Chen dengan nada khawatir. Xiumin hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng "kau hebat, terima kasih daeiie, mulai sekarang jika kau menginginkannya kau bisa langsung memintanya padaku" serunya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Chen ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis itu "aku harap kali ini kita diberi kesempatan untuk mejaga sebuah nyawa disini" seru Chen seraya mengarahkan tangannya mengelus perut Xiumin. Xiumin yang mengerti lalu tersenyum "semoga daeiie" serunya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Chen mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin "aku mencintaimu jie, sangat mencintaimu" serunya lalu mencium kening Xiumin (lagi).

~^O^~

Lengan Luhan masih dalam genggaman Kris, dan Kris juga masih membawa Luhan ah lebih tepatnya menyeret Luhan untuk keluar dari ruangan Yesung itu. Kris sepertinya masih setia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bisa dipastikan berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan. Luhan sangat benci hal ini, Luhan memang mencintai semua yang ada didiri Kris, semuanya. Namun, semuanya sudah berudah, kecintaannya pada diri Kris kini sudah berubah menjadi rasa benci yang tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan. Dan sekarang, saat ini, detik ini juga, hanya tinggal rasa benci yang memenuhi hati Luhan sedangkan Kris? Kalian sudah bisa menebak bukan. Yap hanya tinggal rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam yang tersisa dirinya saat ini.

Luhan tidak mengingat masa lalu-nya, dia sedang mencerna apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Kris lalu merubah genggaman tangannya menjadi sebuah tautan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandeng tangan. Luhan tidak menolak begitupun dengan Kris yang semakin erat menggenggam lengan Luhan "aku merindukanmu" seru Kris disela-sela keheningan yang tercinta diantara dirinya dan Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam. Kris tertawa pahit "kenapa kau tidak menjawab-nya Lu? Dulu kau akan selalu menjawab setiap perkataanku dengan nada yang sangat manja" serunya lagi dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Dahulu semuanya indah bagi Kris, mungkin begitupun dengan Luhan. Luhan lalu menundukan kepalanya dan mengentikan langkah kakinya, sontak Kris ikut berhenti "itu dulu Wufan, itu dulu" seru Luhan pelan, sangat pelan sampai mungkin tidak dapat terdengar, namun beruntung bagi Kris saat ini mereka berada ditempat yang dimana hanya ada mereka berdua disana jadi sangat memungkin Kris dapat mendengar gumaman Luhan saat itu. Kris ikut menundukan kepalanya "sekarang? Saat ini? sudah tidak adakah Lu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada berharap.

Berharap? Tentu.

Dia berharap ada sedikit, hanya sedikit saja yang dia butuhkan dari Luhan. Sedikit rasa cinta untuknya, sedikit rasa cinta yang mungkin akan bisa menjadi sangat banyak seperti dulu, saat mereka masih bersama. Saat semuanya indah, saat semua yang mereka lalui adalah kebahagiaan tak perduli seberapa beratnya kehidupan yang mereka jalani bahkan tak perduli sebesar apa masalah yang menerpa hubungan mereka, mereka tetap melaluinya bersama. Tepat disaat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa adanya orang ketiga yang mereka hasilkan juga orang ketiga yang Kris hadirkan. Dia berharap Luhan akan memaafkannya, cukup sekali, satu kali lagi saja kesempatan maka Kris akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin.

Luhan lalu menggeleng sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Kris barusan, lalu Kris melihatkan wajah memohonnya "sedikitpun?" Tanyanya lagi penuh harap. Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng dalam menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Luhan terus menunduk "sakit Kris.." serunya "terlalu sakit untuk dilupakan" lanjutnya lagi masih dalam keadaan tertunduk. Kris lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan, gerakannya sama seperti seseorang yang berniat untuk memeluk. Luhan seakan mengerti dan bisa membaca keadaan dengan segera memundukan tubuhnya "jangan Kris, jangan lagi sentuh diriku" serunya dengan menatap wajah Kris. Kali ini dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah namja yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu.

Luhan memberanikan untuk melepas genggaman tangan Kris dia lalu kembali menunduk "kau tau Kris, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.." serunya, lalu dia mulai memejamkan matanya "tapi justru karna aku terlalu mencintaimu, disaat kau mengecewakanku, aku juga jadi terlalu kecewa dan terlalu merasakan sakit itu" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk. Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kearah Kris yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya "maafkan aku Kris, tapi aku tak bisa" serunya lagi dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri diwajahnya. Senyuman pahit, tentu saja.

Kris lalu menganggukan kepalanya "mungkin hanya belum, belum sekarang kau dapat membuka hatimu lagi, akan kutunggu seberapa lama pun itu, akan kutunggu Lu" serunya dengan keyakinan penuh. Luhan lalu tersenyum lagi "mungkin dan masih mungkin Kris. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu dalam membantuku tadi" serunya lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya, pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri disana.

Kris lalu tersenyum manis "kau tidak berubah Lu, kau masih sama" serunya lalu mendongakan wajahnya "kau masih manis dan selalu menghargaiku sebagai aku bukan apa yang kumuliki" lalu dia menundukan wajahnya "tapi aku menyia-nyiakanmu" serunya lagi, lalu dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya "aku mencintaimu Lu, apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu" dia –Kris- menaruh kedua tangannya ditas ranselnya "aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu Lu, tunggulah" serunya –Kris- bermonolog ria lalu dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gedung SM University.

Tanpa Kris sadari sedari tadi ada seorang yeoja manis yang sedang memperhatikan geraK-geriknya dari awal. Namun keadaannya berbeda, tadi dia sangat semangat saat mengikuti ah lebih tepatnya membuntuti tapi setelah melihat semuanya tadi, sekarang bukan senyuman lagi yang menghiasi wajahnya tapi berganti dengan bulir air mata. Dia menghapus air matanya kasar "aku akan terus mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, sama seperti kau mencintai yeoja beruntung itu" serunya lalu dengan segera dia mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya. Dia memencet beberapa angkat dihandphone layar sentuhnya itu.

"jemput aku sekarang dikampus ne" serunya lalu dengan segera dia mematikan hubungan telfonnya itu.

~^O^~

Yeoja manis nan imut ini masih saja betah beringsut didalam pelukan namja yang sedang berbaring disampingnya. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dikarenakan rasa pusing yang menyerang dalam dirinya yang teramat sangat. Yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun dan namja disampingnya? Kalian bisa menebak bukan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Baekhyun masih saja bergerak-gerak dengan tidak nyamannya, dia masih belum bisa masuk kealam mimpinya. Sedangkan namja disampingnya terus membisikkan kata-kata manis ditelinga Baekhyun dan terus mengusap lembut pinggang yeoja-nya itu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun meringis tapi Chanyeol tidak heran ataupun bingung, sudah sedari tadi Baekhyun meringis, diusapnya lagi surai Baekhyun "masih sakit eum?" Tanya chanyeol seraya mencium kening baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya "kalau aku sedang tidak ada, sakitnya sama seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi. Lalu Baekhyun hanya kembali mengangguk "tapi biasanya tidak sehebat sekarang" serunya dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin.

Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun lagi "kita harus kerumah sakit baekkie"bujuknya. Baekhyun memang sering sakit semenjak kecil. Tubuhnya sangat ringkih, dia sangat mudah terserang penyakit dan bila sudah terkena penyakit biasanya Baekhyun akan terkapar lemah. Dia memang dilahirkan dengan tidak memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang cukup. Namun dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini seharusnya rumah sakit adalah sahabatnya. Tapi Baekhyun berbeda, dia jarang sekali masuk rumah sakit, karena dia lebih memilih dirawat dirumah. Dia benci rumah sakit, rumah sakit hanya akan membuatnya semakin lemah (kata Baekhyun). Bahkan karena dia sering sekali jatuh sakit dia sudah dua kali mengulang kuliah semester akhirnya, karena jumlah kehadirannya tidak mencukupi untuk dia dinyatakan lulus. Dia juga sering sekali tertinggal pelajaran bahkan ujian akhir. Membuat nilainya juga tidak mencukupi untuk bisa dinyatakan lulus dari satu mata kuliah bahkan lebih.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk kerumah sakit, tapi juga Luhan. Ya Luhan, yang notabene jiejie kandung Baekhyun pun tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan memeriksakan kesehatannya dirumah sakit.

Baekhyun lalu mencengkram kuat kemeja Chanyeol "tidak perlu yeollie aku tidak butuh rumah sakit, nan gwenchana" serunya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mengusap punggung baekhyun "kau itu membutuhkannya, sekali saja Baekhyun, setidaknya hanya untuk resep obat-mu" serunya lagi dengan nada memohon. Baekhyun lalu mengangguk "apa kau janji hanya untuk resep? Aku tidak akan dirawat inap bukan? Aku tidak ingin bermalam ditempat barbau kimia menyengat itu" jelas Baekhyun dengan menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk "jja kita kerumah sakit, ah tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan jiejie?" tanyah Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan membantunya duduk dipinggir ranjang. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum "malam ini Luhan jiejie ada kencan bersama dengan seorang namja" serunya lalu menerima tangan Chanyeol untuk membawanya berdiri. Mendengar kata namja dengan segera mata Chanyeol membulat "namja? Nugu?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya "molla, dia tidak bercerita siapa namja itu" serunya lalu Baekhyun menyambar sweter yang berada ditangan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu _'mungkinkah?'_ seru Chanyeol didalam batinnya.

Saat baekhyun menyadari bahwa namjanya itu sedang melamun dengan segara dia memukul pelan tangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersentak lalu kembali kedunia asalnya "apa yang kau pikirkan tuan Wu" seru Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit marah didalamnya, dia sedikit merasa terabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu dengan segera memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun "sedang memikirkanmu nyonya wu" serunya lalu

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi merah muda "kau gombal Chanyeol-ah" serunya seraya menundukkan wajah imutnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu gemas dibuatnya, lalu Chanyeol mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah pipi Baekhyun lalu dia cubit pelan kedua pipi merah muda itu "kau itu lucu sekali Baekhyun" serunya. Baekhyun hanya beraduh ria namun tidak berani menaikkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol, dia terlalu tersipu. Chanyeol lalu merapihkan surai Baekhyun "Nah baekkie sudah siap, kajja kita berangkat" serunya lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu tertunduk, Chanyeol tidak banyak berkomentar dia hanya terus memberi Baekhyun semangat sambil terus berjalan ketempat mobil Chanyeol diparkir –halaman flat tempat Baekhyun tinggal-.

~^O^~

Namja pucat itu terus saja melihat arloji berwarna biru laut yang melingkar manis idtangan kanannya. Dia adalah Sehun, dan sekarang sangat terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa dia sangat sangat gelisah. Sedari tadi dia terus aja melihat arloji mahal itu, seakan dia sedang diburu waktu. Bahkan dosen mata kuliah statistika yang sedang menerangkan didepan kelas itu tak lagi Sehun hiraukan, Sehun sudah terlalu gelisah dan otaknya terlalu penuh untuk menerima dan mencerna semua yang disampaikan oleh dosen yang terkanl dengan kegarangannya itu. Kai yang disebelahnya hanya bisa melihat namun tidak memperdulikannya ah mungkin bukan tidak perduli tapi belum sepertinya. Kai masih sangat serius melihat materi yang disampaikan oleh dosen statistika itu.

Sehun lagi lagi melihat kearah arlojinya "ayolah cepat cepat" serunya dengan nada pelan, sangat pelan namun cukup dapat didengar oleh dua orang yang duduk dikursi tepat berada disamping kanan dan kiri sehun. Yeoja bersurai hitam kelam yang berada disamping kiri-nya sontak mengalihkan penrhatiannya kearah Sehun "kau ini berisik sekali, kalau tidak niat belaajr kau bisa keluar dari kelas ini" serunya ketus. Sehun yang mendapat bentakan itu-pun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja itu namun Sehun hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan dari yeoja itu. Sehun terus terdiam sampai namun dia kembali memusatkan kedua matanya pada arloji biru itu _'cih mentangg-mentang appa-nya berada didepan, beraninya dia berkata seperti itu'_ cibirnya dalam hati namun dia melihatkan pandangan malasnya kearah yeoja itu –Kwangmin- yang kembali memusatkan pikirannya kearah depan. Sedangkan Sehun terus saja memusatkan perhatiannya kearah arloji yang terus berdetak itu _'coba saja kalau Luhan noona yang sedang memberi materi pasti si yeoja hyper active ini tidak akan berani berkata seperti tadi'_ seru Sehun masih dalam batinnya. Lagi-lagi bayangan Luhan menghigapi pikiran Sehun, rasanya dia ingin-ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mata kuliah hari ini agar dia bisa cepat bertemu dengan cintanya itu.

Keributan yang terjadi diantara Kwangmin dan Sehun tidak diperdulikan oleh seluruh mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang berada diruangan itu. Selain mereka sedang fokus memeperhatikan Kyuhyun didepan. Mereka juga tidak mau mengambil resiko, mencari keributan oleh seorang Sehun yang sangat terkenal sebagai pangeran kampus itu maupun Kwangmin putri dari dosen statistika itu. Jadi walau mereka sedikit terganggu namun mereka memilih untuk diam dan berlaga tidak perduli serta bertingkah seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Pada akhirnya jam pelajarn pun habis, seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi keluar berhambur dari ruangan setelah mereka sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka kearah Kyuhyun. Namun berbeda dengan semuanya, Kai dan Sehun malah memilih untuk tetap berada diruangan itu. Mereka bukan mengulur waktu tapi mereka sedang merapihkan seluruh alat-alat mereka. Kai masih sibuk dengan beberapa bukunya saat Sehun sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan mengikat tali sepatunya "kau ini kenapa cadel?" tanya Kai tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan buku itu. Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari teman seperjuangannya itu "maksudmu apa kamjjong?" balas Sehun. Kai lalu menhentikan acara membereskan bukunya "apa yang menarik dari jam tanganmu itu? Sampai bisa-bisanya kau tidak memperhatikan saat Kyu sonsaengnim menyampaikan materi tadi" serunya lalu menatap kearah Sehun.

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai, melihat pertanyaannya hanya direspon tawaan oleh SehunKkai-punmenaikkan sebelah alisnya "kenapa kau malah tertawa hey cadel" serunya dengan nada sedikit geram. Sehun terus tertaw alalu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kearah luar ruangan "sudahlah kamjjong aku punya urusan yang lebih penting, pai anyeong" serunya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun, tak lama kemudian datang seorang yeoja imut dengan surai merah dan masuk kedalam ruangan menghampiri Kai didalam. Yeoja itu terus saja memegangi bahu sebelah kanannya seraya merintih. Kai yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampirinya "hey waeyo baby soo" serunya lalu membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk disalah kursi yang ada diruangan itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Kai lalu duduk disalah satu kursi disana "kau tau ini semua perbuatan sahabat cadelmu itu" serunya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Kai lalu mengerutkan keningnya "nugu?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo lala berdecak "si cadel itu" serunya dengan nada sedikit geram. Kai lalu mulai memijit pelan bahu kyungsoo "Sehun?" serunya. Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk "siapa lagi teman cadelmu selain dia" serunya dengan nada mengejek.

Kai tetap pada kegiatan memijitnya "memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo lalu menaruh sebelah tangannya –yang bebas dari pijitan Kai- dan diarahkannya kearah paha Kai "kau tau? .." seru Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya, Kai hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban "tadi ditangga, Sehun itu berlari-lari seakan sedang dikejar oleh hantu dan bodohnya bahkan dia tidak melihatku yang sedang berjalan naik.." serunya lagi lalu melihat kearah Kai, Kai masih tidak menjawab dia masih menyimak ucapan Kyungsoo "lalu dia menabrakku dan membuatku jatuh, kau tau sendiri bukan badannya dia itu sekuat apa, dibanding dengan tubuhku tentu saja aku yang jatuh terpental, jadilah bahuku menjadi korbannya ini" lanjutnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kai yang mendengar penjelasan kyungsoo lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai kemerahan milik Kyungsoo "oh jadi kerena itu, memang dasar si cadel itu, entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya hari ini, dia sangat aneh hari ini" serunya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Alih-alih marah, Kai maupun Kyungsoo malah justru bingung dibuatnya. Kyungsoo tidak terlarut dalam lamunannya dia lalu segera bangkit dari kursinya "baiklah sekarang saatnya pulang" serunya lalu mengambil tas jinjing miliknya. Kai tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak melangkah "mau pergi kemana tuan putri, pangeranmu saja masih disini" serunya dengan seringaian diawajahnya.

Kyungsoo lalu memutar bola matanya malas "aku ingin pulang Kai" serunya. Kai lalu bangkit dan meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo "bagaimana kau pulang? Aku saja masih ada disini" serunya lalu tertawa bahagia. Kyungsoo membalas tertawa seperti yang Kai lakukan "memangnya apa hubungannya aku ingin pulang dan dirimu yang masih berada disini Kai?" serunya dengan tawa meremehkan.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya "kau berniat pulang menggunakan taxi?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo lalu kembali tertawa meremehkan "ya mungkin tapi tidak untuk saat ini karena sayangnya hari ini aku membawa sikecil kesini" serunya dengan nada yang sangat yakin. Si kecil oh tidak itu petanda tidak baik untuk Kai, kau tau si kecil adalah panggilan Kyungsoo untuk sebuah mobil mini kesayangannya. Kai lalu mulai menatap lurus kearah Kyungsoo "bagaimana bisa?" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kai. Kyungsoo lalu melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kai "hello tuan kim, apa kau lupa tadi pagi kau telat menjemputku?" serunya dengan nada menantang.

Kai lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri "ya tuhan, mianhaeyo nyonya Kim" serunya dengan senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya. Kyungsoo kembali memutar bola matanya malas "ah please stop aku belum menjadi nyonya Kim, oke dan cukup sekarang aku ingin pulang kerumah" serunya. Kai dengan sigap langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari arah belakang "tapi kau sudah menjadi tunanganku dan sesegera mungkin kau akan menjadi nyonya Kim Kyung Soo, lagipula kau ingin pulang kemana eoh?" serunya seraya meniup belakang cuping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeliat tak nyaman "tentu saja keapartement-ku sudahlah aku lapar Kai, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang" serunya lagi dengan dinaikkannya sedikit nada bicaranya. Kai lalu mengecup sekelas leher kyungsoo "kalau begitu kita sama baby soo, aku juga sedang lapar, bagaimana kalau kita menelfon supir pribadimu untuk mengambil mobilmu dan membawanya keapartment kita, ayolah baby soo, aku sangat merindukanmu" seru Kai lalu kembali mengecup leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu memegang kedua tangan Kai yang melingkar dipingganggnya "terserah kau saja Kai, yang pasti kita harus cepat pulang sekarang"seru Kyungsoo dengan nada geram. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo melangkah mendahului Kai lalu Kai mengikuti dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo maupun Kai berjalan dalam keadaan diam namun bukan mereka canggung, mereka hanya menikmati saat-saat ini, saat-saat mereka bersama.

TBC

To Be Continue dulu ya kawan-kawan

KRIS : "itu siapa yang ngintipin kita Luhan?"

LUHAN : "HANTUUUU AAAAAA"

AUTHOR : /pundung/

Hey hey author back dengan membawa Chap 4-nya nih

Eh iya banyak yang ngeluh ke author kenapa HunHan momentnnya ga ada sama sekali author minta maaf ne, author lupa dan baru sadar kalo diChap 3 dan 4 ga ada HunHan moment-nya. Eh iya tapi tenang aja setelah HunHan date, setiap Chap selalu ada HunHan momentnya kok ^^

Eh iya maaf ya kalo updatenya lama.

Author lagi sibuk buk buk.

Suasana hati author juga lagi bad banget makanya jadi agak ga feel bikin alur ceritanya mianhamnida.

Author lagi suka KrisHan masa -_- suka HunHan juga tapinya ah ga tau lah author lagi aneh buanget.

Eh iya terima kash buat

Yang udah ngefollow + ngefavorit FF Babe In Total Control of Herself ini (zoldyk, xiaolu odult, wlywyf, ssnowish, , milkpanda1012, geuraeulf, fyeollieh, exindira, asroyasrii, SehunHan04, RirinSekarini, Rara Jung, Panda XOXO, PandaDragon9093, LAB27, HyunRa, HunLay, ByunnaPark, pandarkn, dewo1804, SehunHan04, MademoiselleBabys) love you all.

Oh iya terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngereview dan ini saatnya diriku balas review-an kalian.

Oke guys Italic like this (_italic_) itu buat review-an para readers sedangkan Bold like this (**bold**) itu buat jawaban diriku atas review-an kalian yaaaaa

_xiaolu odult__ : __Molla pokok.y gak rela ada moment krishan, pengen bantai kris_

Answer :

**Hahahaha harus ada dong dikit-dikit, huaa jangan dibanti krisnya dia tampan tauk :p**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_yoo araa__ : __Thooor kai sama soo ga takut hamil thoor ? Baekhyun pacarnyaa chanyeol kaaan. Thpor ceritain perjuangan kai dapet kyungsooo dong wkwkw_

Answer :

**Hahahaha yang hamil soo doing bukan kai sama soo, ya mungkin nanti author bikin hamil hahahaha.**

**Hayo baekhyun pacarnay siapa yaaaa**

**Oh okeoke nanti aku certain ya tapi insya allah ya**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

asroyasrii : slightnya krishan nih? wow o_O setujuuu bgt sama sehun dipercepat jadian trus lovelydovey hunhan trus *ehem* *lirik-lirikan sama sehun* hahaha xD keep writiiing!

Answer :

Slightnya sih rencanya mau bikin SuDo, Krishan, KrAy. Udah kayaknya baru itu yang kepikiran.

Hahahahaha hayo ketauan kan suka ngintipin HunHan ehem-eheman.

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_Rara Jung__ : __ebuset.. hunhan momentnya kaga ada.. kirain bakal kncan dichap ini.. next chap bnykin hunhan momentnya ya..__  
__nah kan bener, tao lu kalo ditolak mulu ama kris, jampi" aja udh biar kris ga gngguin luhan.. luhan cma mlik sehun.. ahay '-'/\ lanjut..._

Answer :

**Aku baru sadar juga masa kalo ga ada HunHan momentnya dichap ini.**

**Hahaha kencannya udah jadi tinggal tunggu dipublishnya aja ya.**

**Huaa ga janji ya, tapi setelah ini aku bikin banyak kok HunHan momentnya.**

**Hahahaha eh stuju setuju, tao suruh jampi-jampi Sehun aja.**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_Kiela Yue : Luhan mau dibawa Kris ya?__  
__Kemana.. Kemana.. Kemana... :)__  
__*nyanyi__  
_  
Ayo. KrisLu nc an juga ga papa deh.. Kkk

Answer :

**Hahaha luhan mau dibawa siapa sih? Aku lupa masa.**

**Eh eh tenang itumah masalah entar hahahaha.**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_lisnana1 : HunHan moment ya mana thor ko ga ada yaa... #ditimpuk__  
__Hiyaaaa itu pasti si Chanyeol deh pake saranghae saranghae segala sm Baekhyun... Huhuhu__  
__Kris dari pada kamu narik Luhan, lebih baik kamu narik aku, biar Lulu nanti ditarik sm Sehun aja... Wkwkwk__  
__Lanjuuuuuut ya thor__  
__Keep Writing :D_

Answer :

**Huaaa ampun ampun maaf maaf aku juga baru sadar kalo dichap ini ga ada HunHan momentnya.**

**Hahahah ih sok tauk deh kamuh hahahha. Hahaha mencing kris tarik dirikuh ajahhhhh.**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_ : __kan kan kaaaannnn kris ma luhan ad apa2 niih.. O.o___

_oya, mo kasiih cieeh ajj deh bwd sehuun yg lg poling-in-lop! bonus CUP hahaaa #dgamparLuhan___

_duhduuh,, trxta kyungsoo ma suho jg px masa lalu bareng ya? uwoow.. O.O___

_hmpiir lupa,, author jg lg lope2 ya atii nyaa? cieeh cieeh cieeeehhh... ciuwiwiiit! Xp_

Answer :

**Tau nih si Kris mau bawa Luhan kemana sih.**

**Hahahahahah tidaaakkkk appaku jangan dicup /.\**

**Iya mereka dulu sepasang kekasih hahaha**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_HyunRa__ : __yg telponan sama baek chanyeol kan?__  
__kris mau ngapain luhan? o.o__  
__sehun kena virus apa? sampe segitunya yg mau nge date xD__  
__hunhan momentnya disini kok ga ada.-. di chap berikutnya ditunggu ya xD__  
__lanjutannya ditunggu :-D_

Answer :

**Tuhkantuhkan sok tau ah hahaha**

**Ih iya yam au ngapain si kris, liat aja dichap ini yaaa**

**Hahahah Sehun kena virus poling in lop.**

**Iya nih baru sadar juga kalo dichap ini ga ada HunHan momentnya. Ne ini udah dilanjut ^^**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_ByunnaPark__ : __tuh kan tuh kan si wupan mau bawa luhan kemana hayooooo #ngintip aah #plak__  
__itu pasti chanyeol yan nelpon... iya kan thor? bener kan? iya pokoknya #maksa -_-__  
__haha bener lhoo thor gue tunggu nc annya chanbaek XD #digorok chanbaek__  
__oke thor lanjuuut dah_

Answer :

**Hahahaha iyayah Wupan mau bawa Luhan kemana sih hahaha**

**Iya ga yaa, kasih tau ga yaaa**

**Hahaha iya nti nc-annya ChanBaek insya allah dibuatin yaaa**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_pandarkn__ : __eyyyyy bikin tao nangis aja ya:p_

Answer :

**Huaaa kok malah dibuat nangis tao-nya?**

**Author takut digorok Wufan nih masalahnya kalo bikin nangis Tao**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_RirinSekarini__ : __Wawawawwwww...aku suka banget bahasanyaaa,keren gak bikin pusing..hahahaha__  
__Duh duh mana nih hunhan ngedate nyaaaaaa...__  
__Aduh Kris yaaa,jgn sampe urusannya ngenganggu hunhan ngedate..aku lempar Tao nih...*loh?hahahaha__  
_  
Lanjut lanjut lanjut.. #demo #bakarban

Anwer :

**Alhamdulillah kalo disukai bahasanya ^^**

**Hahhaha tenang tenang udah ada kok tinggal tunggu tanggal publishnya aja yaa**

**Hahahha jangan jangan lembapar uri baby panda pleaseee**

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

…

_LAB27__ : __yaaaaaaaaahh lanjutlah thor T_T_

Answer :

**Iya ini udah dilanjut maaf lama yaaa **

Terima kasih sudah meriview, review lagi ya.

_**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, MENFAVORITE DAN JUGA YANG SUDAH BACA ^^**_

_**REVIEW LAGI NE ^^**_

_**SALAM Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya **_


	5. Chapter 5

Arloji ditangan Sehun menunjukkan tepat pukul enam lewat lima puluh menit itu artinya Sehun sampai sebelum jam yang dia janjikannya pada Luhan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun mengajak Luhan ekhem berkencan. Mungkin ini tidak bisa dibilang kencan yang direncanakan atau setidaknya disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak, mengingat Sehun mengajak Luhan tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu jawaban dari mulut Luhan. Bahkan Sehun sedikit ragu apakah Luhan akan menganggap ajakan Sehun serius atau hanya main-main. Tapi bagi Sehun, apa salahnya mencoba bukan? Sekedar datang dan menunggunya beberapa waktu, jika memang Luhan tidak kunjung datang dia hanya tinggal kembali pulang dan mencoba mengajaknya berkencan dilain waktu.

Jam arloji Sehun seakan berdetak dengan sangat lambat, baru lima menit waktu yang dia habiskan untuk duduk disini namun dia merasa sangat-sangat lama, bagaikan sudah bertahun-tahun Sehun duduk disana menanti cintanya oke ini lebay dia hanya sedang menanti Luhan, dosen sekaligus orang yang dicintainya itu.

Sehun sudah memesan dua bubble tea, yang satu rasa taro dan yang satu lagi rasa coklat. Yang taro tentu untuk Luhan jangan tanya bagaimana Sehun bisa tau bubble tea kesukaan Luhan, bukan Sehun namanya jika tidak bisa memecahkan sesuatu apalagi hal mengenai yeoja. Dan yang satunya lagi –yang coklat- untuk Sehun tentunya. Dia belum memesan makanan, dia takut jika Luhan tidak datang jadi dia ingin memesannya nanti saat Luhan sudah ada dihadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun melihat seorang yeoja besurai sebahu itu dengan kacamta merah yang selalu menghiasi wajah imutnya dan tak lupa juga sebuah tas punggung yang berwarna coklat rusa itu. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan raut wajah ragu, dia melirik sekelilingnya sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sehun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan. Dengan segera Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan oleh Sehun. Luhan menaruh tasnya dibangku sebelahnya "apa kau sudah lama berada disini?" tanya Luhan memulai percakapan.

Sehun lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap lurus kearah mata Luhan "kalau aku bilang sudah lama apa yang akan noona katakan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang "aku akan mengatakan maaf sekaligus aku akan merutuki kebodohanmu" serunya dengan nada santai. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Luhan "kenapa kau malah mengatakan aku bodoh?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit geram.

Luhan lalu menunjuk arloji yang berada ditangan kanan sehun "kau pakai jam dan aku yakin kau mengerti mengenai jam bukan?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun lalu mengangguk "lalu?" serunya lagi. Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya "aku rasa kemarin kau mengatakan 'café tadi pukul 7 malam, besok' ingat bukan?" jawab Luhan dengan nda bicara yang dibuat-buat semirip mungkin dengan nada suara Sehun, lalu Sehun mengangguk kearah Luhan tanda mengiyakan tentang pertanyaan Luhan barusan "lalu aku yakin kau mengerti tapi aku berterima kasih kau ingin datang lebih awal padahal aku yakin hari ini jam mata kuliahmu penuh bukan" seru Luhan.

Satu senyuman lagi mengembang diwajah sehun "seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih noona karena kau mau datang kesini, kufikir kau hanya menganggap ucapanku main-main" serunya seraya menyodorkan bubble tea rasa taro yang telah dia pesan tadi. Luhan lalu menerimanya dan meminumnya "apa salahnya mencoba bukan? Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang suka bermain-main, apakah aku benar?" serunya seraya meminum kembali bubble tea yang disediakan untuknya dari Sehun itu.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya begitupun dengan Sehun yang sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang yeoja pujaan hatinya ini –Luhan-.

Betapa Sehun kagum dengan yeoja yang ada dihadapnnya ini, dia begitu cantik juga cerdas. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga menghargai Sehun sebagai Oh Se Hoon bukan Sehun yang dengan embel-embel yang diberikan orang lain padanya. Luhan juga mandiri, dia enjoy dengan hidupnya sendiri layaknya dia tidak butuh orang lain namun jika memang tak ada orang lain pun dia tetap dapat melanjutkan hidupnya.

Saat Sehun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Luhan lalu tiba-tiba Luhan menepuk pelan punggung tangan Sehun membuat Sehun tersadar "waeyo noona?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah kebingungannya. Luhan lalu tertawa "kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau sudah lapar?" Tanya Luhan lalu mengambil telefon genggam miliknya. Sehun lalu tertawa canggung "ah ne noona, bisakah kita memesan makan sekarang?" seru Sehun lalu mengambil menu yang diatas mejanya.

Saat Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa yang luhan inginkan tapi Luhan seakan mengerti dia langsung berkata "aku ingin hamburger dan kentang goreng, keduanya ukuran yang kecil saja" serunya, lalu Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. Sehun lalu memanggil pelayan yang bekerja disana, dia mengatakan pesanan Luhan dan memesannya dalam jumlah dua. Kenapa dalam jumlah dua? Tentu saja untuk dirinya dan juga Luhan bukan hanya untuk seorang Luhan, dia juga lapar.

Saat Sehun dan Luhan dalam keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sehun sungguh sangat canggung dengan Luhan. Sehun sedang menetralkan degup jantungnya sedangkan Luhan who knows? Dia sepertinya biasa saja namun menikmati keheningan yang tecipta itu. Sehun masih memperhatikan wajah Luhan "noona besok ada jadwal dikelasku bukan?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan diantaranya dan Luhan. Belum juga luhan menjawab namun seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan membawakan makanan yang mereka pesan itu. Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan percakapan mereka lalu membiarkan pelayan itu menyelesaikan tugasnya, setelahnya Sehun maupun Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan itu.

Luhan lalu mengambil sebuah kentang gorengnya "yap kau benar sekali, besok aku jadwal dikelasmu" seru Luhan seraya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Sehun lalu memanggil lagi pelayan dan kembali memesan bubble tea rasa taro juga coklat. Setelahnya Sehun mulai memakan burger yang dia pesan tadi "kau tau noona, apakah besok kita akan masuk kemateri selanjutnya atau kau masih akan membahas materi pengatar pajak itu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

Luhan lalu mengetuk-etuk dahi-nya seakan sedang berfikir "aku fikir besok aku akan mengulang sekaligus memperdalam materi tentang pengantar pajak, minggu depan baru aku akan beralih dengan tugas-tugas untuk kalian" serunya lalu tersenyum manis kearah Sehun. Sehun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti "noona hari ini berkuliah?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan kembali menganggukan kepalanya "ya dan hari ini adalah hari yang cukup berat untukku, tapi kurasa kau juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku bukan, mengingat hari ini kau ada mata kuliah statistika, apa aku benar?" celoteh Luhan dengan sangat pasti. Luhan memang seseorang yang terbilang tidak perduli, tapi bukan berarti dia mengetahui mata kuliah Sehun lalu itu artinya dia perduli pada Sehun. Ingatlah Luhan hanya mengetahui bukan mencari tau, lagipula hubungannya dengan si kembar aegya kedua dari kyuhyun (dosen statistika) terbilang cukup baik. Ya mengingat mereka adalah adik dari seorang Kim Min Seok atau Xiumin yang notabene adalah sabahat sekaligus tentangganya saat ini. Cho twins juga sering bermalam diflat Xiumin. Jadi kalian tau bukan darimana luhan bisa mengetahui jadwal Sehun? Masih ingat bahwa Youngmin maupun Kwangmin dan Sehun itu satu jurusan bukan?.

Nah oke kembali kesaat ini. Sehun melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan "bagaimana noona bisa mengetahui jadwalku?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Luhan lalu terkekeh pelan "tak perlu sekaget itu, aku juga tenaga pendidik diuniversitasmu, otomatis sedikit banyak aku tau jadwal mata kuliah dijurusanmu" serunya lagi lalu kembali tertawa.

Sehun mengaggumi wajah ceria Luhan lalu dia mendesah kecewa _'padahal akus udah sangat senang, kufikir dia memperhatikanku dan menaruh perhatian lebih tapi ternyata dia memang mengetahui mata kuliah jurusanku'_ seru Sehun dalam hati dan menunjukkan wajah kecewa dihadapan Luhan. Luhan tidak terlalu menghiraukannya sampai pada saat kedua sudah habis memakan makanan yang mereka pesan. Mereka lalu beralih keminuman –bubble tea- yang sedari sudah diantarkan oleh pelayan café itu.

Luhan maupun Sehun lalu terdiam, entah mereka sedang menikmati minuman yang sama-sama mereka cintai itu atau entah mereka sedang menggagumi lawan bicara satu sama lain, atau mungkin mereka sedang sama-sama mengatur degup jantung mereka yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat itu. Entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu dan hanya mereka juga yang merasakan.

Saat keduanya selesai mereka berdua tidak langsung berdiri, mereka masih betah duduk disana "noona kau tinggal sendiri diflatmu?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Luhan lalu menggeleng "aniyo, aku tinggal berdua bersama donsaengku" jawabnya singkat. Lalu Sehun mengangguk lagi "yeoja?" Tanya-nya. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "ya donsaengku seorang yeoja" jawab Luhan dengan pasti.

Saat kedua sudah selesai, Luhan baru saja mau bangkit dari tempat duduknya namun Sehun menahan tangannya "kau pasti ingin bayar kan noona" serunya lalu Luhan mengangguk "tentu saja, mau apalagi" balasnya. Lalu Sehun tertawa "kali ini kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu disini karena aku yang mengajakmu jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk membayar semuanya, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali membayar makananmu sendiri noona" seru Sehun lalu bangkit mendahului Luhan dan berjalan kearah kasir tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang masih terdiam dikursi, sebelum sampai kasir Sehun berbalik "noona bisakan bereskan semua barang-barangmu lalu tetap diam disana sampai aku kembali" pinta Sehun kearah Luhan. Lalu Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui perkataan Sehun. Dengan itu Luhan langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan kedalam tas, hanya beberapa barang kecil sebenarnya. Tadi luhan sempat mengeluarkan telefon genggam miliknya dan dia juga mengeluarkan power bank karena kebetulan sekali handphonenya butuh untuk di-charge itu. Dengan itu luhan merapihkan semuanya dan memasukkan kedalam tas punggung coklat yang selalu dia pakai itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai akhhirnya Sehun kembali kemeja dimana Luhan berada. Sehun mengambil tas miliknya lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan "ayo pulang noona, kuantar" serunya. Luhan lalu memegang tangan Sehun "tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri" serunya menolak. Sehun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak tidak, kau harus pulang denganku, lagipula apa kau tidak melihat diluar sedang hujan" serunya lalu sejurus denga itu Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela untuk melihat atau mungkin memastikan apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Luhan lalu tertawa "lalu kenapa kalau hujan?" Tanya dengan nada menantang kearah Sehun. Sehun lalu mengerutkan keningnya "tentu saja kalau kau pulang sendiri kau akan basah kuyup noona" serunya. Lalu Luhan kembali tertawa, Sehun hanya memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya kearah Luhan, Luhan yang ditatap hanya tetap tertawa lalu semenit kemudia dia membuka tas punggungnya dan mengambil payung dan jas hujan dari dalamnya "aku tidak akan kebasahan, aku bawa ini dan ini" serunya lalu memamerkan kedua benda yang dia bawa itu.

Sehun ikut tertawa dengan tingkah Luhan "tapi tidak ada penolakan untuk kali ini, kau harus kuantar pulang" serunya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah sedang memaksa. Luhan lalu memasukkan lagi payung dan jas hujannya "apakah aku bisa nolak tawaranmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada malas. Sehun lalu tersenyum "tentu saja tidak" serunya lagi.

Lalu Luhan jalan mendahului Sehun kearah pintu keluar café, Sehun mengikutinya dari arah belakang.

~^O^~

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat berat untuk seorang Oh Joon Myeon, dia baru saja selesai dari rapat rutinnya dikantor pusat namun dia sedikit beruntung bulan ini perusahaannya ah ani perusahaan keluarnya tidak memiliki masalah sedikitpun. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk terbang ke China dan mengecek cabang perusahaan yang berada disana. Walau ada terbesit sedikit kekecewaan, bisa dikatakan di China bukan hanya untuk perusahaan sebelum-sebelumnya tapi ada juga hal lain yang sifatnya lebih pribadi yang dia lakukan disana.

Tentu kalian tau bukan apa hal pribadi itu? Yap tentu saja tentag hubungannya dengan yeoja China yang juga tinggal ditanah kelahirannya itu. Kalau Suho sedang ada urusan di China dia akan tinggal diapartment milik yeojanya itu. Karena bulan ini keadaan perusahaan stabil juga tidak ada masalah dikantor cabang maka dengan sangat terpaksa Suho tidak bisa terbang kesana itu artinya dia juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan yeoja manisnya itu.

Malam ini disaat rapat sudah selesai, dia masih terdiam diruang rapat seraya memejamkan matanya. Dia sedang tertidur? Tidak, dia hanya sedang mengistirahatkan kedua mata dan pikirannya setelah kurang lebih dua belas jam dipakai untuk bekerja itu. Sesungguhnya dia sudah akan jarang sekali ke China mengingat posisi dia di China sudah digantikan oleh Sehun, dan dia? Posisi dia sekarang sudah berada dikantor pusat. Itu artinya semakin sedikit kemungkinan dia dapat terbang ke China selain jika dia sedang mengambil cuti dan mengambil liburannya untuk pergi kesana.

Hari ini dia belum sama sekali menghubungi kekasihnya. Saat dia hendak mengambil telfon genggam dikantung jas-nya namun ada sepasang tangan yang bertengger manis dimatanya. Sontak Suho terkaget dan langsung meraih tangan itu "tebak aku siapa?" seru sebuah suara dari arah belakang tempatnya duduk. Suho lalu tersenyum, dia tidak takut karena dia sudah sangat mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan yang ada dimatanya dan dia juga sangat mengenal suara yang tadi berucap "kenapa kekorea tidak bilang-bilang padaku?" seru Suho malah bertanya balik.

Dengan itu tangan itu-pun terlepas dari matanya lalu Suho memutar kursi kerjanya kearah belakang. Dia tersenyum melihat seorang yeoja sedang berdiri disana. Seorang yeoja dengan surai kuning keemasan, dia memakai kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru laut dipadukan dengan celana jeans. Dia memakai flat shoes berwarna senada dan tak lupa juga tas punggung berwarna ungu yang dia kenakan. Yeoja itu lalu tersenyum manis kearah Suho, membuat lesung pipi diwajahnya terlihat sangat jelas membuatnya menjadi semakin manis.

Suho lalu menarik tangannya dan membuat yeoja itu terduduk dipangkuan Suho "aku sedang bertanya kenapa tidak dijawab" seru Suho seraya menyelipkan surai yeoja itu kebalik cupingnya. Yeoja itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Suho yang membuat Suho ikut melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang yeoja itu "apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara sedikit nakal.

Suho kembali tersenyum "kau yakin tidak mau menjawab?" balas Suho dengan seriaian diwajahnya. Yeoja itu lalu memutar bola matanya malas "hentikan pergerakan tanganmu dibelakang sana ge, kau ingin mengancamku?" balas yeoja itu yang merasakan pergerakan tangan Suho dipinggangnya. Suho menghentikan acara mengusap pinggang yeoja itu lalu kembali tersenyum "baiklah baiklah aku kalah, jadi kenapa kau kekorea dan tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Yeoja itu lalu memainkan tangannya ditengkuk Suho "kejutan, aku ingin memberimu kejutan" serunya santai. Lalu Suho tertawa renyah mendengarnya "baiklah kau berhasil mengejutkanku Yixing" serunya lalu mencium bibir yeoja yang diketahui namanya Yixing ini sekilas.

Yixing, yap nama aslinya adalah Zhang Yixing. Yeoja kelahiran Changsa China ini adalah yeoja yang telah dipilih Suho untuk menjaga hatinya, ya kalian benar sekali, Yixing atau yang biasa dipanggil lay ini adalah kekasih Suho. Dia lahir dan besar di China jadi sangat langka menemukan Lay bisa ada dikorea jika tidak Suho yang membawanya. Dan hari ini Lay ada Korea, aneh? Ya sangat aneh.

Setelahnya Yixing bangkit dari pangkuan Suho "aku rasa aku membutuhkan hotel ataupun apartment selama aku tinggal diKorea, jadi come on bisakah kita melepas rindunya lain kali saja, kau mau menemaniku untuk mencarinya bukan?" seru Yixing lalu mengulurkan tangannya kerah Suho. Suho menyambut tangan itu lalu berbisik ditelinga Yixing "untuk apa kita mencari apartment atau hotel untukmu? Bukannya kau sudah tau dimana kau akan tinggal selama berada di Korea nyonnya Oh" serunya Suho dengan nada sedikit nakal.

Yixing atau Lay lalu menepuk bahu Suho pelan "oh come on, aku belum jadi nyonya Oh jadi stop memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sangat terhormat itu" serunya lalu tertawa kecil. Suho ikut tertawa "hanya belum tapi kamu sudah resmi menjadi tunanganku" serunya lalu. Lalu Yixing atau Lay kembali tertawa "oke baiklah jadi bisakan sekarang kita ketempatmu? Aku rasa aku sudah sangat sangat lelah" serunya lagi seraya menarik lengan Suho. Suho menuruti Lay "tempat kita chagi bukan tempatku" serunya lagi lalu tertawa. Lay hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan Suho yang terlihat seperti sedang menggodanya itu.

~^O^~

Kali ini bukan lagi motor besar berwarna hitam lagi yang menepi dipekarangan flat Luhan tapi saat ini sebuah mobil sport yang juga berwarna hitam yang memarkir disana. Hujan sudah reda sekitar setengah jam yang lalu tepat saat Luhan dan sipemilik mobil masih diperjalanan. Mobil berhenti lalu keluar lah seorang namja putih nan tinggi dari tempat pengemudi, dia berjalan kearah kursi yang berada disebelahnya namun sayang sebelum dia sempat membukakan pintu itu dia sudah lebih lebih dulu melihat seornag yeoja berdiri didepannya (Ya jadi Luhan itu ibaratnya udah keluar sendiri, tanpa dibukain samaSsehun). Namja itu lalu tersenyum manis "gomawoyo noona atas malam ini" serunya dia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman "bukankah seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu? Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku lagi padahal kita berbeda arah, terima kasih juga kau sudah mengajakku makan malam, terima kasih juga kau sudah rela menunggu beberapa menit dicafe tadi" seru Luhan panjang lebar lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya _'lagi, dia menghargaiku'_ serunya dalam hati "ah noona, bisakah aku meminta nomor telfonmu?" pintu Sehun tiba-tiba membuat luhan sontak terkejut mendengarnya namun kemudian luhan tersenyum "tak perlu seformal itu, ini kau tulis sendiri nomor handphonemu" jawab Luhan lalu menyodorkan handphone touch screen miliknya kearah Sehun. Sehun lalu mengambil handphonenya setelah sebelumnya Luhan sudah membukakan kunci pengamannya. Handphone milik luhan dapat terbilang cukup besar, ukurannya sekitar 4inch. Sehun sempat melihat wallpaper yang dia pasang adalah seorang namja dengan seorang yeoja dewasa dan satu yeoja kecil yang wajahnya mirip Luhan. Sehun berfikir ini adalah foto keluarga Luhan, ini adalah Luhan saat kecil dan kedua orang tua-nya. Lalu dia teringat percakapan dia dan Luhan tadi dicafe bubble tea. Luhan bilang dia tinggal berdua ditempat ini, diflatnya bersama dengan adik yeojanya. Tapi kenapa difoto ini hanya ada Luhan, lalu kemana adik Luhan itu?

Sehun yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan segera menuliskan nomor handphonenya lalu dia melakukan panggilan langsung. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan mematikan panggilan yang dia lakukan sendiri melalui handphone Luhan itu. Setelahnya Sehun mengarahkan handphonenya kewajah Luhan lalu CLICK. Yap Sehun mengambil foto Luhan. Sontak Luhan memukul lengan Sehun "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapinya "ini akan kugunakan untuk contactmu dihandphoneku" serunya lalu mengacak surai Luhan. Luhan tidak marah ataupun kesal dia hanya langsung merapihkan surainya yang sedikit acak-acakan "hari semakin gelap, kau boleh pulang Sehun-ah, semakin malam jalanan akan menjadi semakin berbahaya" serunya lagi lalu mengulurkan tangannya berniat meminta handphonenya kembali yang sekarang sedang berada ditangan Sehun.

Sehun lalu mengembalikan handphone milik Luhan, dan Luhan pun menerimanya "baiklah anyeong Sehun-ah" serunya lalu berjalan menjauh, Luhan menuju kedalam flat-nya. Sehun tersenyum lalu memanggil Luhan kembali, sontak Luhan memalingkan lagi wajahnya kearah Sehun "besok jangan pulang dengan siapapun, aku akan kembali mengantarkanmu" serunya lalu tersenyum. Luhan ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengiyakan suruhan Sehun tadi. Sehun ikut tersenyum, Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju flatnya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Luhan lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi kearah Sehun dan melihat Sehun masih berdiri disana "kau, untuk apa masih berada disana?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit bingung.

Sehun lalu tersenyum kearah Luhan "aku akan pergi setelah aku memastikan noona sudah masuk keflat noona dengan selamat" serunya lalu kebali melipat kedua tangannya didada lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya kearah Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk "baiklah" serunya lalu dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju flatnya. Saat sampai Luhan berada didepan flatnya dengan segera dia masuk dan menutup pintunya itu. Sehun lalu tersenyum "saranghae, jeongmal saranghae noona" dan setelahnya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam mobil, dengan segera dia melajukann mobil hitam miliknya itu.

~^O^~

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam flat "aku pulang" serunya lalu dia melempar tas punggung miliknya kesembarang arah. Namun dia tidak mendengar jawaban, padahal biasanya dia akan mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Dia mulai merasa aneh _'mungkin dia sudah tertidur'_ serunya membatin. Dia lelah saat ini, sangat lelah karena itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kekamarnya dulu, dia lebih memilih untuk langsung melesakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu-debu jalanan dan keringat yang sedang bersarang dikulit putih bersihnya itu. Diputarnya lagu dari handphonenya itu. Lalu dia dengan segera menikmati kucuran air yang turun dari shower itu. Nyaman, ya hanya itu yang dia rasakan saat ini. Fikiran melayang saat kenyamanan itu merasukinya.

Betapa anehnya hidup yang dia jalani. Betapa dunia terlalu memutar balikkan kehidupannya. Dia yang lahir dikeluarga yang sangat cerdas dan lumayan terpandang itu, tiba-tiba saja hancur. Betapa dia meratapi pahitnya hidup yang menyapanya. Dia dulu adalah orang yang sangat berterima kasih pada kehidupan, orang yang sangat berterima kasih dilahirkan dengan keadaan sempurna. Cerdas, cantik, terpandang, sopan, ramah, kaya, apalagi yang tidak dimiliki olehnya dulu.

Luhan lalu menggeleng pelan "ternyata seperih ini ya kehidupan" serunya bermolog ria "kenapa aku harus telat merasakan semuanya" serunya lagi, lalu dia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya kasar "seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kehidupanku tak sempurna" lanjutnya lagi "kenapa aku harus baru menyadari semuanya sekarang, saat ini" serunya lalu. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya "kenapa harus disaat aku sudah sangat yakin bahwa kehidupanku akan selamanya sempurna" serunya lalu raut wajahnya mulai berubah "dan kenapa aku harus bertahan hidup dengan rasa perih ini, bisakan aku memohon padamu tuhan untuk membiarkanku pergi bersamaan dengan perginya segala kebahagiaan dari hidupku" lalu dia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menantang air yang terus mengalir dari shower itu "kenapa aku tidak pergi bersama dengan dirinya" lanjutnya lalu dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Saat ini dia jatuh terduduk dibawah kucuran air shower itu. Entah yang berada diwajahnya itu air mata ataukah tetesan air yang berasal dari shower.

Ya inilah Xi Lu Han. Xi Lu Han yang tangguh? Iya inilah wajah aslinya, wajah asli Xi Lu Han dengan segala perih yang dia bawa dihidupnya. Dulu dia hidup dibawah kata kesempurnaan. Semuanya yang ada didiri Xi Lu Han membuat dirinya terlihat sangat sempurna. Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kesempurnaan yang dia dapatkan mempunyai batas akhir. Tepat enam tahun yang lalu semuanya hancur, semua kesempurnaan yang dia dapatkan hancur. Mulai dari keluarganya yang sempurna hancur bahkan hubungannya dengan Wufan-pun hancur, begitupun dengan masa depan dan cita-cita emasnya. Semuanya hancur. Dan saat itu Xi Lu Han bagai sedang terjebak dalam lubang kehidupan yang penuh dengan kesedihan didalamnya.

Dia hancur, dia terpuruk, dia sedih, dia sakit. Semuanya, semuanya dia rasakan. Namun dia sadar dia tetap harus berdiri dikakinya sendiri tak perduli serapuh apapun hatinya. Saat itu Xi Lu Han sadar bahwa dia harus berhenti jadi seorang yeoja manis yang manja. Dia harus membangun semuanya dari awal, membangun image seorang Xi Lu Han menjadi seorang Xi Lu Han yang tegar dan mandiri apalagi saat ini ada Baekhyun yang harus dia jaga. Dia harus berfikir dan bekarja lebih keras dibanding saat dia dulu berada di China bersama kedua orang tua-nya.

Setelahnya lalu Luhan bangkit dan menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Dia lalu memakai bathrobnya dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Dia tidak langsung masuk kekamarnya tapi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil sebatang coklat dilemari pendingin didapur lalu barulah dia berjalan kearah kamar.

Didalamnya dia tidak melihat siapapun, kamarnya gelap gulita dengan segera dia menyalakan lampu kamarnya "Baekhyun-ah kau sudah tidur?" serunya. Namun tidak ada jawaban, dia lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasur dan mengecek apakah Baekhyun ada dialamnya atau tidak. Tapi nihil, tidak ada, tidak ada siapapun disana. Dengan segera Luhan membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu memakai piyama bewarna coklat dengan aksen rusa untuk dikenakannya. Tak menunggu waktu lama dia segera mencari Baekhyun keseluruh flatnya. Flat miliknya bukan flat berukuran besar, hanya ada ruang makan dapur, ruang tamu, kamar tidur satu dan juga satu kamar mandi. Dia mencari keseluruh penjuru ruangnya.

Nihil, semuanya kosong, tak ada Baekhyun dimanapun. Pikirannya semakin kalut, dia semakin bingung. Dia takut, takut terjadi hal-hal menakutkan yang terjadi pada donsaeng semata wayangnya. Dengan segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya "aish kau Xi Luhan, jangan berifkir seburuk itu" serunya bermolog ria.

Buntu ya, fikirannya sudah sangat buntu. Entah dia mau mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dimana lagi. Luhan segera menenangkan pikirannya lalu dia mulai mengambil handphonenya dan mengecek satu per satu contact dihandphonenya. Dia sedang mencari nomor teman Baekhyun, namun dia sangat bingung, siapa yang berteman dengannya. Setelah mencarinya Luhan lalu menepuk dahinya dengan tangannya sendiri "bodoh kau Xi Luhan, ingatlah bahkan Baekhyun itu tidak mempunya teman baik, hari ini harusnya jadi hari pertama dia mengulang semester enamnya" serunya lalu dia merutuki lagi dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia, dia bahkan lupa bahwa semua teman seangkatan Baekhyun sudah lulus dan hanya Baekhyun yang mengulang. Ini juga harus pertamanya masuk kekampus lagi untuk mengulang jadi bagaimana dia sudah mengetahui teman-teman baru Baekhyun.

Luhan lalu bangkit "Xiumin jie, ah iya dia pasti tau kemana bBekhyun pergi" serunya lalu pergi keluar flat.

~^O^~

Hari ini saat sudah sampai diparkiran apartment miliknya Sehun tidak diberi kejutan dengan keberadaan yeoja-yeoja yang menunggu kehadirannya didepan apartmentnya. Dia sedikit lega dengan ini, lalu tanpa membuang waktu dengan segera dia memasukkan beberapa angka yang dapat itu adalah kombinasi password untuk dapat membuka pintu masuk apartmentnya itu. Oke pintu sudah terbuka, dengan segera Sehun masuk kedalam apartment megahnya itu.

Apartment Sehun termasuk apartment kelas atas. Disana ada ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga yang terpisah. Disana juga ada ruang makan dan dapur yang terpisah. Diapartment Sehun pun terdapat dua kamar mandi dan dua kamar tidur. Satu kamar mandinya terletak didekat dapur sedangkan yang satunya terletak didalam kamar utama atau kamar yang biasa Sehun pakai. Sangat nyaman bukan, yap bagi Sehun tempat ini juga sangat nyaman. Tempat dimana warna putih menjadi dominan pengisi dalamnya. Sehun tidak langsung mandi ataupun tidur, dia malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesofa empuk yang berada diruang tamu. Dia tersenyum sendiri bila mengingat apa yang baru saja dia alami hari ini. Baginya pertemuannya dengan Luhan adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah dia alami dihidupnya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan cinta kepada yeoja selain dengan eommanya. Dia sangat mencintai Luhan.

Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dia melihat bayangan Luhan "noona kenapa kau baru hadir saat ini" serunya bermonolog ria "kau lebih dari indah noona" lanjutnya lagi. Lalu Sehun bangkit "oh iya kenapa tidak kutelfon saja Luhan" serunya lalu dengan itu dia mengambil hanphonenya didalam tas-nya itu.

Dia mengetik beberapa huruf dilayar sentuhnya itu lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia menempelkan handphone touch screennya itu ketelinganya. Semenit, belum diangkat. Sehun masih terus mencobanya namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia tidak menyerah, dia mencoba lagi dan lagi namun tidak kunjung diangkat telfonnya itu. Sekelebat pikiran mengenai Luhan berlabuh dipikirannya. Dia takut, ya dia takut tapi bukan hanya takut yang dia rasakan tapi juga terbersit rasa khawatir dihatinya.

Sehun tidak mencoba menelfon lagi "mungkin dia sudah tertidur" seru Sehun pada akhirnya, dia hanya ingin berfikir positif. Setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk mengirimi Luhan sebuah pesan.

_**Kau sudah tertidur noona?**_

_**Baiklah**_

_**Jaljayo luhan noona **_

_**Semoga kau mimpi indah**_

_**To : luhaniie noona**_

_**Dated : 15/09/2012**_

_**Time : 22:30**_

~^O^~

Lihatlah wanita imut itu yang sedang terbujur lemas diranjang berseprai putih itu, dikamar bernuansa serba putih dengan bau kahas kimia yang kahas disini mereka. Yap yang yeoja sedang tertidur lemas, sedangkan yang namja sedang duduk dikursi disamping ranjang sang yeoja. Namja yang sedang tertidur itu terus memegang lengan putih milik yeojanya. Tak lama kemudian sang yeoja tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya lalu meleguh pelan "ah" hanya itu suara yang bisa dia keluarkan lalu dengan segera dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangnya. Putih, ya hanya itu yang bisa dia kenali. Semuanya putih dan tercium bau kimia yang sangat menyengat. Dia melihat kearah sampingnya dan betapa beruntungnya dia, dia menemukan seorang namja sedang memegang tangannya. Dia tersenyum manis setelah sangat mengetahui siapa namja disampingnya ini, lalu dia mengusap pelan surai hitam milik namja itu. Namja itu yang merasa disentuh pun akhirnya sadar dan meleguh pelan "baekkie, kau sudah bangun?" serunya saat melihat siapa pelaku yang mengusap surainya itu. Chanyeol lalu beralih mengusap pelan pipi putih Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menarik bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis terlihat "masih ada yang terasa sakit?" seru Chanyeol dengan nada khawtir. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis lalu menggeleng "ani tidak ada" serunya.

Lengan besar Chanyeol lalu beralih kearah perut Baekhyun lalu dia mengusapnya pelan "itu berarti aegya kita baik hati, dia mengerti keadaan eommanya" serunya lalu dia memajukan wajahnya sedikit dan mencium kening Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan sapuan hangat dari bibir Chanyeol dikeningnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "dia memang pintar, sama sepertiku nanti" serunya

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk "ne semoga aegya kita akan menjadi sepertimu kelak" serunya

Keduanya tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia.

TBC

To Be Continue dulu ya kawan-kawan

Sehun : "akhirnya kita kencan hahaha"

Luhan : "iyah ya masa kita baru kencan"

Chanyeol : "baru kencan aja bangga, gue aja udah menghasilkan aegya sama Baekhyun haha"

Baekhyun : "chanyeol-ah"

Suho : "sebentar lagi gue nyusul ChenMin, tenang aja"

Author : "pada so tau nih, author bekep juga nih dikamar author"

All : /pundung/

Hai hai readerdeul

Aku kembali hahaha

Eh iya ceritanya tadi author mau updatenya sabtu besok tapi euthor merasa bersalah sama readerdeul yang pada kecewa gara-gara dua chap kemarin ga ada HunHan moment-nya.

Jadi saat ini akhirnya HunHan kencan dan author janji ga lagi-lagi deh publish chapter yang ga ada HunHan moment didalamnya.

Oh iya mianhamnida juga ya yang agak kecewa gara-gara muncul moment KrisHan.

Rencanya malah nanti author bikin flasbacknya kisah cinta KrisHan.

Aku juga bakal bikin nc-annya ChanBaek dalam bentuk flashback juga.

Eh iya nanti rencananya juga mau bikin Xiumin hamil.

Okeoke sip segitu aja bocorannya.

Eh iya terus juga author minta maaf kalo updatenya kecepetan hahaha

Eh iya Terima Kasih banyak buat

Yang udah memfollow dan memfavorite ff ini (zoldyk, xiaolu odult, wlywyf, ssnowish, , milkpanda1012, geuraeulf, fyeollieh, exindira, asroyasrii, SehunHan04, RirinSekarini, Rara Jung, Panda XOXO, PandaDragon9093, LAB27, HyunRa, HunLay, ByunnaPark, Lalala Kkamjong, fyeollieh, pandarkn, dewo1804, SehunHan04, MademoiselleBabys)

Eh iya saatnya balas review yuks guys

Oke guys Italic like this (_italic_) itu buat review-an para readers sedangkan Bold like this (**bold**) itu buat jawaban diriku atas review-an kalian yaaaaa

…

_Rara Jung : hunhannya masih gada -_- jd pairnya krishan apa hunhan thor? jgn" ntar mlah jd krishan huntao.. ga suka crack pair sypapun itu -_-_

Answer :

**Huaaa mianhamnida jeongmal mianhae, aku tuh bener-bener ga sadar kalo dichap 3+4 ga ada HunHan momentnya tapi sehabis ini HunHannya banyak kok ._.v**

**Amppuuunnn emang ada momet KrisHannya tapi ga banyak kok.**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_exindira : buat author ffnya sudah bagus kok, mungkin saran aja kata"nya jgn terlalu sulit/?  
keep writing!  
ini aku udah review (IndiraSatya1)_

Answer :

**Huaaa gomawo jeongmal gomawoyo /bow/ kata-kataku sulit dicerna ya?**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_zoldyk : Huaaa... Always love your story, please update soon and make more Hunhan moment.._

Answer :

**Gomawo jeongmal gomawoyo /bow/ huaaa ini udah update, kecepetan ga updatenya? Moment HunHannya udah juga ya ^^**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_KissKris : Yaelah thor ada krishan aja males banget apalagi nambah kray janganlah kasian amat tao diselingkuhin mulu sama kris  
Intinya thor kristao aja hahaha_

Answer :

**Huaaa Tao uri baby panda ga diselingkuhin kok tapi emang hatinya Kris aja yang kaya busway kebanyakan transitnya, loh/?**

**Iya pasti akhirnya Kristao kok ^^**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_ : knflik masing2.. kesian baekhyeol.. __ㅠ__.__ㅠ__  
sehun pa kabar ya mo kncan ma guru sndri? O.O_

Answer :

**Iya konfliknya masing-masing tapi masih saling berkaitan satu sama lain.**

**Hahaha nih dia udah kencan nih**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_HyunRa : chenmin ensi an :O jadi xiumin itu mandul? author bakal ngasih kesempatan xiumin buat hamil gak? hehe :3  
btw, hunhan momentnya aku tunggu :3  
hwaiting'-')9_

Answer :

**Xiumin ga mandul tapi Cuma kemungkinan buat bisa mengandungnya kecil gitu.**

**Bismillah kayaknya bakal aku kasih deh mereka punya aegya hahahha**

**Ini udah ada HunHan momentnya yaaa**

**Ne FIGHTING '-')9**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_pandarkn : lanjut mau ngomong apa x))_

Answer :

**Loh? Jadi bingung diriku**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_lisnana1 : lanjuuuut thor  
Makin seru ceritanya ...  
Aku tunggu pokok y HunHan moment y ...  
Wkwkwkwk  
Fighting yaaa :D_

Answer :

**Huaaa udah dilanjuuuuttt**

**Alhamdulillah ikutin terus ya ^^**

**Ne ini udah ada HunHan momentnnya ya**

**Ne FIGHTING '-')9**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_yoo araa : Aaaaaaah pas bagian kaisoo malah tbc /gondok/ wkwkwkwkwk thooor ntr kalo soo hamil mereka bakan wedding ga /? /apaa ncnya chenmin... kau buatku gerah rah rah rah wkwkwk updet nya laju kaya rosii ya thoor ngeeeeng_

Answer :

**Hahahahaha kan udah mentok idenya pas di KaiSoo makanya dibikin TBC dew.**

**Semuanya bakal Wedding kok ^^**

**ChenMin udah kan nikah kan? Ntar yang kedua ChanBaek yaaa**

**Hahahah iya ini udah diupdate, cepet ga? Kaya rosi ga? Hahahah**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_Kiela Yue : penasaran apa yg udah dilakuin Kris dmasa Lalu. :)  
HunHannya kapan? udah ga nahan ni..._

#ditendang!

Answer :

**Apa yaaaa, masih dlaam proses pembuatan moment itu :D**

**Ini udah ada HunHannya ^^**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_Lalala Kkamjong : omg chenmin nc !  
kaisoo romantis bgt, itu si kai keselek apa itu jadi gak mau pisah ma kyungsoo XD  
next thor_

Answer :

**Hahaha gimana NC-annya? Hot kah? Pasti kurang ya**

**Hahahah keselek cintanya Kyungsoo**

**Ini udah dilanjut yaaa**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_asroyasrii : kaga ada hunhan masa... adanya krishan doang  
baekkie sakit apasih? sakit keras kah?  
mpreg-in xiu doong ngenes banget masa T-T  
keep writiiing!_

Answer :

**Huaaa mianhamnida jeongmal mianhae.**

**Eh eh jangan doain begitu ah, dia ga sakit keras kok **

**Iya pasti kok ^^ semua uke bakal ada waktunya buat hamil ^^**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_RirinSekarini : Hwaaaa..tambah gemes deh sabar mau hunhan ngedate nyaaaa,adududududu..tpi kayanya luhan msh kebayang2 kris yaa..huks_

Kyaaaa..msg chapt depan ada hunhan momentnyaaa..wajib jib jib...  
#demo #bakarban

Answer :

**Eh engga kok Luhannya ga kebayangan Kris, tapi Krisnya yang masih kebayang Luhan. Hahahaha eh eh mereka udah ngedate nih ahahha**

**Iya udah ada ko ^^**

**Huaa anarkis nih dirimu demonya sampe bakar ban segala hahahah**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_ByunnaPark : yeeelaaah si wupan, demen selingkuh sih lo, sukurin luhan jadi kapok lu deketin #toyor wupan  
tapi itu xiumin kasian amat, bikin dia hamil aja thor kayak bini nya uztad solmed noo #keajaiban  
huweeeee baekkie sakit apa thor? kog gak sembuh-sembuh haduuuuh yeol yang sabar ya #plak  
okeeee thor lanjoooot_

Answer :

**Hahahaha /liatin/ widih tontonan gratis nih ada yang noyor kepalanya tiang listrik hahahha**

**Eh iya kayaknya emang aku mau buat begitu tapi aku ga tau kapan moment itu bakal terjadi.**

**Baekkie ringkih doang kok ga sakit keras, hahahah sembuh ntar sembuh deh amiiinnn**

**Iya ini udah dilanjut kok ^^**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_younlaycious88 : Yahhhh...padahal berharap ada Hunhan moment nih ._.  
Ayoo thor lanjut yaaaa  
ini FF yg aq tunggu loh_

Answer :

**Hahaha dibayarnya dichap ini ya HunHan momentnya**

**Ne ini udah dilanjut yaa**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_HerLind609 : Author aku juga baru nyadar g ada hunhan momentsnya di chap in '-' #eh  
Authoor bikin hunhan bahagia sampai ke jenjang pernikahan dan hunhan NC nya mana author? /wajahtakberdosa/ kencan aja belom /nyengir/_

Oo oke author chap selanjutnya bikin hunhan aja yeh supaya asik '-'/\

Answer :

**Berarti kita sama hahaha sama-sama ga nyadar kalo didua chap sebelumnya gaada HunHan moment hahaha /tos/**

**Tenang tenang semua pair bakal married kok ^^**

**Eh iya ini juga udah dibayar yah HunHan momentnya haha**

Terima Kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ya ^^

…

_**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, MENFAVORITE DAN JUGA YANG SUDAH BACA ^^**_

_**REVIEW LAGI NE ^^**_

_**SALAM Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya **_


End file.
